High School Sweethearts
by lulamae-golightly
Summary: She was a new teacher, and he swore the first time he saw her their eyes locked a second longer than they should've. (AU where Mulder and Scully are high school teachers together.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know if this has been done, but the idea isn't leaving me alone. I see a lot of college AU stuff for these two, which I love to an unhealthy extent but couldn't you imagine them as highschool TEACHERS?! So here's a fic based on that little idea. It's going to be an ongoing series if you guys are into it.**

**X Files doesn't belong to me.**

The first time Fox Mulder, the sociology teacher, known as Mr. Mulder or Mr. Spooky to his students, saw Dana Scully was when she was being introduced in an early morning teacher's meeting. She was the new science teacher; young, with a reserved smile and awkward but endearing suits. Her eyes scanned the crowd of teachers in the lounge and he _swore_ hers locked with his for a second longer than they should've. She was entering her late twenties, being one of the youngest teachers there, and also one of the only women teachers not married. There were rumors about why as the weeks progressed: perhaps she was a lesbian, no, she was too uptight for a husband. Mulder said nothing towards the rumors but he watched her as she walked down the hall, her little heels clicking (she was just the tiniest thing), and since they had adjoining classrooms, sometimes he left the door to hers open when he had a free period and listened to her teach.

She wasn't uptight, like the fellow teachers said, and she taught well. One time, he heard her tell a joke and then he heard her laugh. His heart skipped a beat; that was the cutest little laugh he had ever heard. He listened to the student's conversations about her; some of her students were in his class. The general consensus was that she was liked, he heard a few crude sexual comments from the boys, and a group of girls he saw going down the hall said she had a 'bitchface'.

They had never had a conversation before, despite the school year being a month in. They both ate their lunches in their respective classrooms, and once she spied him looking at her through her window and waved, smiling. That was the time she wore a purple blouse with a green suit jacket, and he heard a few comments about that. He longed to walk over to her room and say hi, but he could never gather the confidence.

* * *

><p>Dana Scully, the science teacher, known as Miss Scully to her students, had Fox Mulder on her mind far too much. She didn't have a <em>crush<em> on him, she was just simply intrigued. Sometimes she walked through his room to get to hers and they shared quick 'hi's. He was 'Spooky' Mulder when referred to by other teachers, apparently obsessed with the paranormal. His students picked up on it and teased him about it constantly, but he was one of the best-liked teachers at the school. He taught well and was kind and funny to his students, and he let them make jokes about his ugly ties and laughed at them too. She listened to him teach during her free period simply because the sound of his voice was very calming.

One afternoon in the beginning of October she found herself coming through his office after getting her salad from the teacher's lounge fridge. He wasn't in his classroom, so she found herself gazing at the pictures that adorned his office space. There was a poster with a UFO that declared 'I WANT TO BELIEVE' that stuck out the most. He didn't have many pictures of his family like other teachers, but on his bulletin board there was a picture of a teenage boy and young girl playing checkers, grinning ear-to-ear. It was cute.

"Oh," Mulder exclaimed as he came into his room. Scully, who was sitting on a desk and staring at his office, jumped.

"God, I'm sorry," she said, mouth full of salad.

"No problem. Dana Scully, right?"

"Mm-hmm. We teach across from each other."

He smirked. "I know. And we've never even had a conversation, even though it's already November."

"I know. I'm glad we're doing something about it."

"Were you looking at my pictures?" he asked, gesturing to his bulletin board.

The redhead nodded sheepishly. "Yes. Cute kids," she said, pointing to the picture of the children playing checkers. "Yours?" He looked at the picture and chuckled.

"No, I'm not married." her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really? I could've sworn you were."

Mulder spit another sunflower seed out and opened a cup of tapioca pudding. "Nope. That picture is of me and my sister when we were kids."

"You two are close?"

He pursed his lips, and something in his expression fell. "We were."

Scully felt uncomfortable, invasive. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Don't apologize." he said, looking back up at his pictures. "We were cute, huh?" She smiled, now gazing at the UFO poster.

"Do you believe in that stuff?"

"What stuff? Oh, that. Don't you?"

Scully raised an eyebrow. "I am a science teacher, Mulder."

"So?"

"So, logically, I would have to say no."

Mulder smirked. "Why?"

"Because, like I said, I'm a firm believer in science."

Mulder stood up and touched her cross pendant. "So what's this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can someone believe in science and a higher power at the same time?"

"Of course," Scully retorted. "I have my own reasons for my beliefs." Their eyes locked again, and there was something different in their stares. Next thing they knew, a bell was ringing. "I have a class," she murmured. "Sorry for...intruding."

"No, actually, you're fine." he replied. "I like talking to you."

Scully looked over her shoulder. "You like debating with me?"

"No. I like conversing with you. Beliefs don't matter."

"You're not so bad yourself." she smiled. "Have a good day!" she exclaimed as she walked back to her room. Mulder leaned back in his chair and smiled. Miss Scully was not mild-mannered or shy, she wasn't afraid to give him judging stares and raised eyebrows, wasn't afraid to defend herself. He really did like her.

**A/N: Just thought I'd start this off with their first meeting, things will get a little better in future chapters. Thank you for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response to this already has been so great! Thank you all! Here's another chapter. :)**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

After that first conversation, it was as if something had been set off, a switch been flipped. He found excuses to come into her classroom. He needed to borrow a pen (not really), her room was warmer (again, untrue), he was just bored. Eventually he abandoned his excuses and decided to see her when he wanted to. They ate lunch together, switching rooms daily.

She liked his room because it felt a little more homey than the cold science lab. Mulder had a couch in the far corner that he let the kids sit on while they watched movies. It was a long, overstuffed couch that looked so comfortable that one day Scully decided to sit on it while she ate lunch instead of at one of the front desks. That always made her feel like a student. She was delighted when Mulder joined her as she ate her salad on the couch, sitting cross-legged.

Every day, he found something new about her that he found cute or interesting. He liked the way her eyebrow quirked up when he said something she found illogical or silly, but his favorite thing was when he could make her laugh. December was rapidly approaching, and in the four weeks since they had begun talking (though it seemed like much longer), he had made her genuinely laugh three times. He kind of did it for his own selfish reasons; he liked to hear it so much that he wished she was always so happy, but she was often stressed and tired, and they had already argued more than once. Not slamming-doors arguments, but rolling-eyes and deep, annoyed sighs.

The thing was, with those fights, he always knew how to apologize, and they both knew at the end of the day, everything was forgiven. But when Scully, after being gone for a day, came into his room early looking bleary-eyed and exhausted and said, "Mulder, my father died," he really didn't know what to say.

No one except Vice Principal Skinner knew why Scully was gone the other day, and he wouldn't tell anyone why. Mulder cursed himself for not knowing her number then, because he really did want to call her. Now, as she stood in front him, looking broken, he knew. "Oh, Scully, I'm sorry," he sighed.

"It was so quick, I just-" she sighed, closing her eyes. "I told myself I could come in today, that I'd be fine, b-but..."

"Scully, you should've given yourself more time," he chided gently. "Really, school doesn't start for almost an hour, you can go home and just say you were feeling sick or something."

Scully was fighting so hard not to cry, he could tell, and he didn't want her to cry. If she did, he knew it would break his heart. "You know," she sniffed. "That's a good idea. I'll try and sneak out. Um," she began, looking a bit flustered.

"What is it?"

"Maybe after school...c-could you come over and just...maybe we could have dinner or something? I've been alone the past couple days, I mean there's been the phone calls but..."

"I understand. I'll come over, but I don't know where you live." he admitted awkwardly.

"Oh," she chuckled, grabbing his notepad and scribbling her address. "I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Mm-hmm. Be safe, Scully."

"Goodbye, Mulder."

She left, sneaking out successfully. All day, he thought of the stories she told him about her father, how she was Starbuck and he was Ahab. She was her father's daughter, and even just by looking at her when she was talking about him you could tell she had a very high opinion and lots of respect for him. She had also been saying, "I need to see him again, we've been talking on the phone but it's not the same."

"Mr. Mulder, are you okay?" one of his last period students asked. She was a wide-eyed, sweet freshman who was mostly afraid to raise her hand in class.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Because you've been staring off into space for the past five minutes."

"Oh," he replied, not really sure what to add. "I'm sorry. I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Mulder picked up some Chinese food on the way to Scully's apartment. He hoped she wasn't vegetarian, because he would feel really insensitive. When he knocked on her door, he heard her yell, "Give me a moment,"<p>

After about a minute, Scully opened the door with a brush in her hand. "Hi. Sorry. I've been sleeping." Her clothes were disheveled, her hair frizzy.

"Would you rather me leave?"

"No," Scully sighed. "I've been alone all day with the phone constantly ringing, and everyone saying the exact same thing. Come in." She let Mulder in, grabbing his take-out boxes and putting the contents on plates.

"You know you can just eat it out of the box, right?" he asked.

"If you're a college student, studying for finals at three in the morning."

"That's oddly specific, Scully."

She just rolled her eyes, setting the plates down on the table. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. I've been thinking of you a lot. How about you?"

Scully sighed. "I miss my dad."

Mulder frowned. "I understand." That was all he could say.

"Thank you for not saying, 'I'm so sorry'. I've heard it a million times today."

Mulder nodded. "When my sister, when she...left, everyone said that, too. 'I'm sorry', but really it's not like they _should_ be."

"Exactly. They're not 'sorry', they feel sympathy, which is nice of them, but I wish they would stop apologizing. It's not anyone's fault. He had a heart attack. It was nothing anyone could control."

They ate the rest of the food in silence together. At one point, Mulder's foot met her sock-clad one, and she inhaled sharply as it accidentally brushed her ankle. He chuckled an apology, but her face stayed flushed. It was probably the most physical contact they had shared, despite knowing each other for a month.

Mulder helped Scully wash the dishes, which she found sweet. Most boyfriends she had (Mulder obviously wasn't a boyfriend, though) refused to help her with any housework. She felt incredibly vulnerable in her t-shirt and jeans and messy hair, not a speck of makeup on her face. At first, she felt anxious and uptight, but as the bubbles filled the sink and they both took their time washing, it relaxed her. Mulder accepted her and wanted to be near her, bare face and all. He didn't show up with a big bouquet and a Hallmark sympathy card, he just came with a few boxes of Chinese food and a want to be there for her. She found herself looking up at him and smiling. He looked back questioningly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just happy you're here."

He dried the last dish and smiled back. "Me, too."

They took over her couch and watched some old afternoon soaps, talking more than paying attention. "Mulder?"

"Yeah?" he replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What happened to your sister?"

He looked at her for a split second, then returned to the screen. "When she was eight and I was ten, one night I saw a bright light outside. It was practically blinding, but I didn't really think of it, I just went back to sleep. The next morning, she was gone and she never came back."

Suddenly Scully understood the UFO posters and the newspaper clippings that adorned his classroom. It was all because of his sister. "So you think she was abducted."

"I do," he replied simply. "That's what I believe."

"Do you believe she'll come back?"

"I want to."

As the soap ended, she took his hand in hers. "Thanks again."

"Any time, Scully. I'll leave you alone now."

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said, and he pulled her into a hug. "Drive home safe."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't thank you guys enough, already I have gotten a lot of nice feedback and follows. You are all so sweet and wonderful! Feel free to give me suggestions for things to include in future chapters. :)**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

"Feeling better?" Mulder asked as Scully walked into his room with her lunchbag the next day. She curled up on the couch, kicking off her heels. He liked how comfortable she was becoming with him.

"A lot better. The funeral's this Sunday," she replied. "I'm...nervous about it. But I think I'll be okay."

"I _know_ you'll be okay." he said. "And you have my number now, so you can call me whenever."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mulder. How are you?"

"Hmm, I'm okay," he replied. "Just another day. Had to give a kid detention, and I hate that."

"You're too sensitive," Scully teased. "What were they doing?"

"This boy; the rowdy one I told you about, he was tardy for the third time this week. He comes to class fifteen minutes late, and I think he's stoned most of the time. I think."

"I think a few of his friends are in my class. They ask the weirdest questions, don't they?"

"Yes! It's awful!" Mulder exclaimed, laughing. "I feel kinda bad for finding it amusing." Mulder recalled a few really strange statements he had heard from the stoner gangs, and next thing they knew Scully was giggling so hard she had to bury her face in his shoulder.

"I'm really glad I didn't smoke pot in school," she breathed, wiping tears from her eyes. She looked up at him, her head still on his shoulder. He looked down at her with beaming eyes and a soft smile and she was filled with an incredible want to kiss him.

The idea had flitted across her mind a few times, but now, with his hand idly brushing stands of her hair and their faces so close, she realized how easily she could kiss him. She imagined pressing her lips to his, right on that couch, him kissing her back and holding her close. She pictured running her hands through his hair and tugging on his tie. Her skin was burning. _This is not professional. _But now the thought wasn't leaving her alone.

"Scully? You with me?" That was the second time she was caught staring at him, and she felt incredibly embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry, just got...a lot on my mind." she felt like hiding her face. "I guess I space out a little too much."

"I was just saying I'm glad you feel better." the bell rang a shrill ring, signaling five minutes until class began again.

"You know what I heard today in the lounge?" Scully asked as she cleaned up her lunch.

"Oh, God, do I wanna know?"

"Mrs. Bousley and Mrs. Hamlin said we were a little 'too close'. They wondered if we were 'getting up to something'." she recounted. Mulder grinned.

"Well, I've never had one of those rumors spread about me before. I'm honored. Especially to be associated with a lady like you." he teased.

Scully rolled her eyes so hard they could've fallen out of her head. "Oh, whatever, Mulder."

"You know you love me," he called to her as she walked back to her room. Scully blushed; she wouldn't go as far as love, but she had just pictured kissing...okay, making out, with him on the couch in his classroom. She saved herself, though, by giving him the snappy retort to his teasing comment. She may have had a lot of feelings for him, but she was damn good at hiding them. (Except when she got caught staring.)

* * *

><p>Mulder began grading papers. He had a free period after lunch, something he was thankful for. Kids after lunch were always sleepy or rowdy.<p>

He was also thankful of his ability to do papers and think about other things at the same time. The sight of Scully, eyes glazed over and lips parted slightly wouldn't leave his mind. He wished he could see what she was thinking in the few seconds she had stared at him.

He knew that, now that he was in his thirties, he shouldn't have crushes anymore, and he wasn't about to go admitting how much he felt for her. He felt like a schoolboy, fidgeting around the cute girl he likes and trying to make her laugh by teasing her. What was next, pulling her hair?

* * *

><p>Christmas vacation was close, and the week before was a frenzy of final exams. Scully was overwhelmed, being a new teacher of a fairly advanced science class. "I think I have a stack of fifty tests to grade tonight," she told Mulder wearily. "And then I have to give them back tomorrow."<p>

"Don't worry about it, you'll get it done. And then there's just tomorrow and we have two weeks off." Mulder assured her. Scully sighed.

"What are you doing for vacation?" she asked.

"Probably nothing. What about you?"

"Don't you have anyone to celebrate Christmas with?"

"My mom and dad and me aren't really that close. They prefer to spend Christmas with their friends." Mulder explained nonchalantly. Scully frowned.

"Well, maybe we can...do something. My family is coming over, but we could have a little day to ourselves. If you want, that is."

He smiled. "I like that idea."

"I'll give you a call."

* * *

><p>It turned out that Scully was not the one to call. A few days after Christmas, Mulder called her. "Scully?" he said. Something about his voice didn't seem right.<p>

"Mulder? Are you okay?"

"Um, I'm in the hospital."

Scully almost fell out of her chair. "What?"

"I broke my arm yesterday."

"Mulder, what the hell did you do?"

"I was riding my bike," he began, but she interrupted him.

"In this weather?"

"It's not _that_ cold. Anyway, I was riding my bike and I swerved and fell right on my arm."

"I can't believe you did that," she sighed, rubbing her temples.

Her mother came in the room. "Dana? Who are you talking to? What's wrong?"

Scully put her hand over the receiver. "I might have to go see someone from work." she returned to Mulder. "Do you want me to come see you?"

"Please? I'm so bored."

Scully groaned. "Well, alright, I guess."

"You're so great, Scully."

"I know. I'll be there in a little while." She hung up the phone and went about getting ready.

"What's going on, Dana?" her mother asked.

"Someone I work with got hurt and I'm going to go visit them."

"Who? What happened?"

Scully threw a nicer shirt on and starting doing her hair. "Um, the sociology teacher. His name is Fox Mulder. He's nice. We're...we're friends. He broke his arm, and he's in the hospital, and he's lonely."

"Just a friend? Really, Dana?"

"Yes, just a friend."

"Is he handsome?"

Scully began rubbing her temples again, irritated. "I guess. He's just a friend, and he doesn't think of me in that way anyway."

"I'm sorry, Dana, I know I'm always like this when you meet a man, but it's exciting to me. You just started a new job and you already have a friend, and he's a man. You never know what could happen."

"You're right, mom. I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>"You came!" Mulder exclaimed when Scully walked into the small hospital room.<p>

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I thought maybe you were trying to get me off your back."

Scully frowned. "Of course not, Mulder. I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were okay. Well, I don't understand why you decided to ride your bike in twenty-degree weather."

"I was bored, I guess," he replied quickly. "Look at this cast. At least it was my left arm."

"Mulder, if you were that bored, you could've just called me."

"I didn't think of that," he said. She chuckled.

"You are the only one I know who could get in a situation like this."

He grinned. "You must think I'm pretty special."

She rolled her eyes, but there was still a smile on her face. "When do you check out?"

"I was going to tonight."

"Don't you have someone to watch you?"

"It's a broken arm, Scully. I'll be fine."

"Well, I'll believe you," she said.

"That'll be a first." he joked, and she sighed.

"But why don't you come home with me and we can spend some time together."

"Are you coming on to me?" his teasing grin grew.

"Like I'd try to get a man with a neon blue cast in bed. Also, my mom is at home with me currently. Sounds real sexy, huh?"

He laughed. "Alright, I'll come over."

With the help of Scully, Mulder checked out of the hospital and she drove him to her apartment. "Oh, by the way," she said as they climbed the long flights of stairs. "If my mom makes any comments about...romantic involvement between us, don't pay attention."

"What, you don't want to be romantically involved? I'm upset, Scully."

"God, Mulder, give it a rest," she replied, but she could feel the back of her neck burning, and it had nothing to do with how sensitive the cold made her skin.

**A/N: The upcoming chapter will be about Mulder meeting Scully's mom and all that. Thank you for reading!**

-**Lulamae**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the continuation of the previous chapter. :)**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

After Scully introduced Mulder to her mother, she guided him to the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. "She's probably fixing you something to eat," Maggie explained.

"Oh, I don't need anything, I'll be fine,"

"Yes, you do, Mulder," he heard Scully call from the kitchen. Maggie shook her head.

"She's a bit determined. She likes to care for people," her mother said.

"I can tell," Mulder smirked. "She's very good at it."

Scully reappeared in the living room and presented Mulder with a plate of food. "I'm really fine, Scully. I ate at the hospital."

"What time?"

"Um, like nine in the morning."

"It's one in the afternoon. You need to eat."

"Okay, mom," he retorted, shakily holding the fork with his right hand. "God, I already can't wait to get this damn thing off."

Scully smirked a little. "How long until you do get it off?"

"About four weeks," he groaned. "Four weeks, Scully. I'm gonna die."

"Oh, poor Mulder," Scully pouted jokingly. "Nobody loves him."

"You're right, Scully. Nobody loves me, not even you anymore." he leaned his head on her shoulder and looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh? Who said I ever did?"

"I'm so sad. Mrs. Scully, your daughter doesn't love me anymore." he turned to Maggie, who was just watching bemusedly.

"Eat the rest of your food," Scully said. Mulder did, but not before calling her 'mom' again. She watched TV while he ate the rest of the meal, steadying the plate when it got a little wobbly in his lap. Maggie kept an eye on them, amazed at how they could go from relentlessly teasing each other to practically snuggling on the couch. When Mulder finished his plate, Scully took it to the kitchen then returned to him on the couch, and he drew her in a little closer, his hand on the back of her neck. She leaned her head on his shoulder as if it were the most natural thing. "How do you feel?" she murmured.

"Better. Thank you, Scully."

"Any time, Mulder," she sighed happily and snuggled a little more into his embrace. Maggie just watched on, finding it oddly adorable. "Oh!" Scully exclaimed, jumping from the couch. "I have something for you." she dashed off to her bedroom and brought Mulder back a small box.

"What's this, Scully?"

"A Christmas gift. I was going to give it to you when school started up again, but since you're here I thought I might as well. Open it,"

Mulder opened the box (a bit difficultly, with one hand) to find a brown tie with little green alien faces patterned on it. He laughed. "I know everyone thinks my ties are ugly, but I don't know if this is much better..."

"You don't love it?" she asked.

"No, Scully, I do. It's perfect and it's from you. Of course I do." he smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>When it was time for Mulder to leave, Scully drove him home. "How are you gonna get to work?"<p>

"People with broken arms can drive."

"Mulder. No."

"I'm kidding, Scully. I'll just take the bus."

"Well, okay. If you need any help, you just ask me, okay?" she said. "And I'm not just saying that."

They pulled up to his apartment complex. "Oh, by the way, I have a gift for you, too." He disappeared in his apartment, which she couldn't help peering into. It was a little messy, but not sloppy. He had two heavy blankets on the couch, which looked like it had been slept on. She wondered if he always slept on the couch. She certainly hoped he didn't.

"Here you go," he handed her a red gift bag. She rifled through it to find a miniature ecosystem in a glass bowl. "I thought it would be nice to put in your classroom."

"God, Mulder, this must have been-"

"It's not a problem. I hope you like it." He stuck one hand in his jean pocket.

"I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you." she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He blushed and grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Mulder attempted to grade a few papers, which was more of a struggle than he anticipated. School was over for the day, and he could hear Scully's shoes clicking as she went about getting ready to leave. Something he had found out was that you could tell how Scully was feeling by the way she walked. After a fight, she'd walk away with loud almost stomp-like clicks, when she was especially cheery she walked with a little bounce in her step. He could hear her coming from nearly a mile away, and he loved it.<p>

Today, he didn't know how to decipher her steps. She sounded hesitant, and he could hear her walking into his room. "Scully?" he asked, not looking up.

"I was just about to walk out," her eyes were off somewhere distant, and he could tell she was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" he pulled up a spare rolling chair, which she accepted reluctantly. He leaned back and looked at her, small and fidgeting in her chair. "Scully?"

"I hadn't heard from my sister in a while, so I just called her, and her boyfriend picked up and said she had gone missing last week. At first I was angry, b-because he didn't tell me right away, but now I'm just scared. I don't want to lose my sister."

"God, Scully, I'm so sorry. What exactly do you mean by 'gone missing'?"

"That's exactly what I mean, he said she went out and she never came back. I already lost my father, not my sister, too..."

Mulder squeezed her knee. "Scully. Don't worry."

"I'm trying not to..."

"She'll be found. I'm sure she will be."

Scully exhaled. "The police are looking for her but my mind just keeps going to the worst. What if she's never found, what if she's already-"

Mulder took her hand. "No. It's gonna be okay." He kissed her hand tenderly, and her eyes filled with tears. "Call me if you need anything, alright?"

Scully rose from her chair and thanked him softly. She doubted she would get any sleep that night, but Mulder's comforting words left her a little less jumpy.

**A/N: I didn't want too much happening in this chapter, apologizes if there was. And if anyone's wondering, a mini ecosystem is like a little fishbowl with plants instead of fish.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I'm glad this story is getting such positive response! It was just a silly little thought I came up with one day so I'm glad other people like it. :) Here's another chapter.**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

Scully kept her worries about her sister to herself, but Mulder could tell that she was _very_ worried. Whenever her cell phone rang, she jumped to it, and her shoulders sagged, disappointed when she realized it didn't have anything to do with Melissa. The first time it happened, she was having lunch with Mulder, and it hurt him to see her so sad.

"I shouldn't get my hopes up," Scully mumbled under her breath after another false-alarm phone call. She had been grading papers with Mulder at the end of the day, but somehow they had ended up on the couch talking rather than doing work.

Mulder rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. She leaned into his arms and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry for the millionth time. "I'm tired of it. It's been a month, and I'm tired and I've lost a lot of hope."

"Scully," Mulder said. "You can cry...if it makes you feel better."

She unraveled, broke in his arms, finally letting tears fall down her cheeks. The lump in her throat that had been stuck for a month now dissolved as she sobbed into his chest. It broke Mulder's heart, but he was silent and stroked her back while she cried, even though he almost wanted to cry himself. When her sobs died down, she released a shaky breath and apologized. "I'm so sorry."

He kissed the top of her head, which made her chest flutter a little. "No, don't apologize."

She sniffed. "But I got your shirt wet."

He laughed. "I don't care about my shirt. Do you feel any better?" she looked up at him with smudged makeup and tear-stained eyes.

"A little. Thank you, Mulder." she attempted to wipe her eyes and not smudge anymore makeup. "I'm sorry for being so...emotional, I guess. It's been a hard month."

"Scully, you don't need to apologize. I completely understand. You never bother me. I just wanna be here for you. Whatever happens, I'll be there for you." Mulder said. "I promise."

Scully smiled. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

* * *

><p>A teacher association meeting was announced. There was going to be a speaker and a dinner, for every teacher in the city. It was going to be at a lecture hall in one of the more suburb-like parts of DC, about two hours away. Unfortunately, Scully's car had broken down and was being looked at in a car shop during the weekend of the meeting, so Mulder and her carpooled to the event.<p>

"How you feeling?" Mulder asked as they neared their destination. "You've been kinda quiet."

"Mmm. I'm sleepy." she yawned.

"Well, we have to go to that conference tonight, I hope you don't fall asleep," he teased.

"I fell asleep in class, once," she said. "In art class, I think."

Mulder looked over at her with a grin, clearly amused. She knew then she would get relentlessly teased for the next hour in the car. "That's pretty rebellious of you, Scully. I thought you were a goody-two-shoes."

She scoffed. "I can't believe you'd think that, Mulder. In high school, I was the exact opposite."

"Then what were you?"

She blushed. "It's embarrassing, but...I was kind of a punk, I guess. I wore a lot of leather jackets and red lipstick, and I listened to punk rock and had my headphones on a lot of the time...I was pretty lame."

"I'm intrigued. Scully the punk." He was still grinning. "Cute."

"What were you like in high school?"

"Not as cool as you, I'm afraid. I was a nerd."

"Hmm, somehow I'm not surprised."

He pouted now. "Meanie."

Her cellphone rang then, breaking the mood. "Hello?" Scully answered. He watched her eyes widen, her lips squeeze into a straight line. "Is she okay? What hospital? Okay, I'm...I'm at a teacher conference out of town now, but...I come back on Sunday. J-just keep me updated, okay? Thanks. Bye."

"Scully? Is everything okay?"

"It's Melissa," she said slowly. "She's...in the hospital. She's not conscious, but she's alive. Her boyfriend says she's pretty beat up, but she just got checked in and...I didn't get a lot of detail, but they don't know how she got there. They're going to keep me updated. I wish I could be there."

"Well, it's good she's alive, right?"

"Yes, but I'm still worried."

"Everything is gonna be okay." he squeezed her hand.

"I'm gonna try and believe you on that." she half-smiled.

* * *

><p>After the conference, Scully and Mulder drove to their hotel they had reservations at. The man at the desk looked perpetually bored and was rolling his eyes at everything; the kids playing in the lobby, the sound of a woman laughing. One of the little girls ran behind Scully and grasped her leg. "Oh!"<p>

"Help me," she whispered. "I'm hiding from my brother."

"Why are you hiding from him?" Scully asked.

"We're playing hide and seek, and he always says I pick eyes places to hide,"

"I see you!" the boy called from across the hotel. Their mother, who had just come from the restroom, saw the scene in front of her and sighed. "Colin, Anna!" she took the boy by the arm and beckoned the girl out to her. "I'm sorry, I can't leave them alone for two seconds."

Scully laughed. "No problem, they weren't doing any harm."

"The nice lady let me hide behind her," Anna proclaimed.

"Yeah, but I could still see you!" Colin retorted.

The mother groaned. "I'm sorry again. Thank you. Have a good day."

"No problem, you too!" Scully smiled and waved as they walked away. "I like kids," she said as Mulder gave her a strange look. "I've always liked kids."

They approached the front desk, and when Scully tried to check in, it turned out she didn't have a room. "But I have reservations. I made them almost a week ago."

"It's not here." the employee didn't seem to want to argue.

"Alright...I guess I'll just get another room..."

"The hotel is full."

Mulder stepped in. "Is my room there?"

The employee rolled his eyes, but looked on the computer anyway. "Yeah. She can share your room with you if you want." Scully fidgeted.

"I guess there's no other choice." she murmured. The employee handed over the room key and they made their way to the elevator.

"Sorry about this, Scully." he said as they walked into the cold hotel room.

"It's no problem. But I've never slept in a bed with such a strange man before," her lips quirked up in a smirk.

"Very funny," he mock-chuckled. "You can have the shower first if you want." He laid back on the bed and flipped on the TV.

"Good, because I was planning on it." she grabbed her pajamas and stepped into the bathroom. It had a shower and a big bathtub with jets. She decided to take a bath instead. She stayed in the hot water until her skin got pruny, then toweled off and put on her pajamas. She felt a lot more comfortable, and less nervous about everything. She hadn't been able to think straight during the conference.

"What took ya so long?" Mulder asked.

"Sorry, I took a bath instead." she nervously climbed onto the bed.

"No problem, I'm just teasing." he took his sleep clothes and walked into the bathroom. She heard the shower start and she climbed under the covers, half-watching the TV that Mulder had left on. She was so warm and sleepy that the next thing she knew, she had drifted off.

When Mulder got done with his shower, he found Scully all bundled up in the blankets, fast asleep. He chuckled, finding it adorable. He crawled under the covers and turned down the TV volume and tried to sleep himself. His insomnia got very bad some nights, especially when he wasn't sleeping in his own house, but Scully's steady breathing was soothing.

After about an hour, he was just about to fall asleep when he heard another noise from Scully next to him. She was shivering, squriming around under the covers. It was clear she was having a bad dream. "No," she cried out. It became too much for him, and he had to shake her awake.

"Scully, Scully, c'mon, you're okay." he said. She was roused from her dreams and gasped as her eyes flew open. "You okay?"

"Nightmare," she breathed. "M-Melissa..."

"Shh. It's okay now." he said. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"God, I was so scared."

"You're fine now," he comforted her. "I'm here."

"I'm glad you're here." she said, her breathing back to normal. He kissed her forehead, and she felt that same fluttering she felt whenever he kissed her. Mulder brushed a stray lock of hair away, and caressed her cheek.

"Mulder," she sighed. "Just kiss me."

He did, and she relaxed in his arms, happy that they finally didn't have to hide their feelings from each other. When he pulled away, he smiled a cute, schoolboy smile. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Me, too." she chuckled. She leaned forward and kissed him again, his strong arms wrapping around her small waist, pulling her even closer. She felt a shiver go down her spine as he began to kiss her jawline and her neck. "Mmm, Mulder, as much as I enjoy this, maybe not so fast..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." he pulled away.

"No, don't apologize." she pecked his lips once more. "I'm just about to fall asleep and..."

"You need to get some rest. We'll have time for...that, later. I mean, i-if you..."

She laughed. "Eventually." He wrapped his arms around her, and she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Mulder." she murmured.

"'Night, Scully." he kissed her cheek, and they both surrendered to sleep together.

It had happened, what they had thought about for months and months, and it had happened so plainly. There were no declarations of love, like they had envisioned, but they almost didn't need to say that. It was clear they were more than friends from the beginning, and now as they slept, wrapped up in each other, they were so happy that nothing else mattered. They had said and done all they needed for the night.

**A/N: I'm bad at writing love scenes, apologies. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

When Mulder and Scully were awakened by the shrill cry of the alarm clock at seven in the morning, it took them a moment to process they were waking up next to each other, wrapped up in each other's arms. Scully slapped the alarm clock and he heard her mumble, "shut up", to it. Mulder chuckled sleepily into her hair.

"Not a morning person, Scully?"

"Nooooo," she sighed. "But I don't mind waking up like this," he couldn't see her face, but he could hear the smile in her voice. He rolled over on his back and she straddled his hips, running her hands through his thick hair. "So you slept well?"

"Better than I have in a long time," he kissed her fingertips. "I'm glad I got that cast off a week ago; I can put both my arms around you." His hands slipped under her pajama top and stroked her sides. Her nose crinkled adorably as she squirmed and giggled above him.

"Mulder, stop, that tickles," she exclaimed. He smiled sleepily up at her.

"Come here."

"I'm right here." she retorted playfully.

"No," he pulled her closer so her forehead was hovering above his. "Come _here._"

And they kissed, reveling in the feel of each other's skin, sleepily exploring it. They reveled in the feeling of the sun streaming through the window and dancing across them. They kissed sweetly and tenderly for long moments they wished could've gone on forever.

"I'm hungry," she whined. "Let's go down for breakfast, okay?"

"But I'm so comfortable."

"Me, too, but we should get up." she rolled off Mulder, after kissing him one more time. He stretched, his back popping, and got ready to start the day. Scully did her hair and brushed her teeth while Mulder did the same next to her. "What are we, a couple? Brushing our teeth next to each other and everything," Scully commented.

"I don't mind it," Mulder placed his hands on her hips and put his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck. She grinned.

"Get off me, you. I have to look presentable." He slipped away from her and waited as she put on makeup. Scully went about her daily routine with such ease Mulder was sure she could do it with her eyes closed. It was very interesting to watch; the complexity of it all to an outsider, but to her it was simple routine. But now that he had seen her bare-faced, sleepily smiling next to him, he had to say he found her most beautiful then. He loved it when her eyes brightened, too, when she was talking about her family or her students or the dog she longed to get one day.

"What are you looking at?" she glanced back at him before putting on her last touches of lipstick.

"Nothin'," he replied, a little lilt to his voice. Scully just shook her head. They made their way out the door, but not before a few kisses were exchanged. They ran into Ms. Walters, a fellow teacher in the hall, and they smiled and waved, though she didn't return it. She just looked at them in shock. Scully didn't realize why until they got down to the restaurant. Ms. Walters was one of the solicitors of the rumors about her and Mulder, and after seeing them come out of the same hotel room together, it was obvious what one could think.

"Scully? You okay?" he asked as they sat down at a table.

"What if Ms. Walters tells everyone she saw us coming out of a hotel room together?"

"So? Why should it matter?"

"Have you heard the rumors about us?"

"Oh, those. Well, they don't matter. There are always rumors like that. I wouldn't worry." their feet met in a little dance under the table, and she blushed and smiled. He loved it when she looked away from him and blushed like that. He was a very tactile person, and he didn't expect Scully to return the physical affection. He assumed they were probably just going through the 'touchy' phase of a relationship, but he loved it.

"We are allowed to...be romantic, right? We won't get fired for that, I assume?"

Mulder chuckled. "I don't think we'll be fired."

"I'm just trying to be careful," Scully replied, slipping her heel off and running her stocking-foot up his calf mischievously.

* * *

><p>After the second conference, back in the hotel, they were cuddling and watching TV when Scully got a phone call. She picked up the phone with a certain hesitance. Mulder knew she was worried for her sister. She seated herself on the edge of the bed and listened to the voice on the other line, occasionally adding her own "mm-hm", or "I understand", or "okay". When she hung up, she let out a shaky exhale.<p>

"Everything okay?" Mulder asked.

"Melissa is in a coma. She has some severe trauma to her insides. I'm not getting a lot of details from her boyfriend."

He frowned. "I'm sorry."

"God, not apologizing. Don't apologize." she spat back. "It's not your fault; it's the idiot...idiots who hurt her! And I'm just sitting here doing nothing about it...I haven't even been to see her yet. She could die before I see her. I just want her to be okay, I want to know what happened to her." she wasn't crying. The tears wouldn't come.

"Scully," he said softly. "It's not your fault, either."

"I can't do anything about it, though, and it makes me so mad and sad."

Mulder caressed her hand and listened to her talk until she couldn't get any more words out. Scully looked up at him, her cheeks bright red. She laughed uncomfortably, "I kind of just...word-vomited at you. I'm sorry."

He brought her so close she was nearly sitting in his lap, and he kissed her forehead and her eyelids and her lips. "The truth will come to you soon, and she will be fine, no matter what happens. Even if she dies, one day the pain will go away."

Scully laid down with him on the bed and their lips met in an endless kiss.

* * *

><p>When everything had been said and done, when they were sweaty and exhausted, but satisfied and content, he rolled over and kissed her cheek, telling her goodnight.<p>

"Goodnight, Mulder."

"Scully?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know."

**A/N: Sorry for the sap, and thanks for reading!**

**-****Lulamae**


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, they were on their way back home. There had been no more news about Melissa since the previous night. Scully was still a little nervous, but Mulder was there and he was very comforting. He kissed away the fears she lamented about in the morning, and he had promised her repeatedly that everything would be okay. The problem with that was that she believed it, briefly, then a new batch of worries invaded her brain. She was afraid she was bothering him with all the word-vomit and worrying, that he wished she would just shut up. But she had no one else to talk to but herself, and talking to herself usually generated more worrying.

"You okay there?" she asked Mulder, after a silent first half-hour. "You're a little quiet."

"I was just, um, thinking," he mumbled in reply.

"Anything particular on your mind?"

Deciding not to play games with her, Mulder said, "You know last night when I told you I loved you?"

"Of course, Mulder."

"All you said was 'I know', and I was too tired to talk about it, b-but...I'm okay if you don't return the feeling. I, um, understand if you just wanted someone to...be with you in that way during that time. It was very nice, I enjoyed it. I just thought I'd let you know, y'know, so...yeah. Just, yeah."

Scully's expression fell. "Mulder," she began softly. "Mulder, of course I love you too! And I agree, being with you in that way was absolutely wonderful, and I wanted it. I said 'I know' because...I do. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you knew I loved you."

Mulder chuckled. "We sound like a couple of kids. 'I thought you knew'!" She laughed along with him about the ridiculousness of the situation. "But, no, Scully, I honestly didn't know."

"Didn't you see the way I used to gawk at you? God, I had a schoolgirl crush, almost."

"You were cute, Scully," he playfully pinched her cheek. She swatted his hand away and sneered at him.

* * *

><p>Wednesday lunch, Mulder was waiting for Scully when he heard loud clicks down the hall, almost as if she was running. She burst into his room, breathless and clutching her salad. "I just got a phone call," she said. "Melissa is awake."<p>

"Did you seriously run down the hall in heels? Are your ankles okay?"

"I'm fine, Mulder. My sister is awake."

"That's very good!" he exclaimed. "I'm happy."

Scully sighed as she plopped down onto the overstuffed couch, sinking into it. He wanted to giggle; the couch was eating Scully. "Oh, I'm happy about it, too," she breathed. "But I'm a little out of breath. And my feet hurt."

"I told you if you wear those heels all the time you'll get hurt."

"What do you know," she retorted.

"Any other details on your sister?" he sat down next to her with his usual tapioca pudding cup.

"She's conscious, but she's been drifting in and out of sleep, and she's still suffering from some internal pain, and the thing is they don't know exactly what's wrong with her. It scares me to think what happened to her."

"What do you think happened?"

Scully squeezed her lips shut. "It's scary, because I don't know. Someone took her, but who was it? She just disappeared, then appeared."

Mulder thought of a possibility, but he decided it would be better to not bring it up. "You must think she was abducted," Scully said, reading his mind.

"She could've been."

"Mulder, I know that because of the way _your_ sister was taken from you, you assume that because of the unexplained nature of my sister's suffering that the same thing happened to her. But it's time to be rational."

"How am I irrational? I know we have different opinions, but...you can't deny..."

Scully gave him one of those long, irritated sighs. "I understand your connection with...aliens and the paranormal and whatnot. You have to understand I'm a scientist."

"I know, Scully. I just wish you'd listen to me for once."

"I am listening." she scooted off the couch. "But I need to get ready to teach fifth period."

Mulder watched her gather her things sadly. Just before she left he added, "Scully,"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I don't want to argue with you."

Scully closed her eyes. "Neither do I. It's not very much fun. I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, seeing a little smile. "I'm sorry, too. I know you're having a hard time with this." she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek just as Vice Principal Skinner came in. He cleared his throat and they jumped apart.

"Dana," he began uncomfortably. "I have some paperwork for you."

"Oh," Scully replied. "Why didn't you just leave it in my box?"

"I thought I'd drop by and chat, I know you're having some family issues. I didn't mean to...interrupt anything."

"You weren't," Scully shifted her weight. "Thanks for your concern." she gracefully accepted the papers from him, wondering if her face was as flushed as it felt. Skinner gave Mulder a glare and walked away.

"We've been found out," Mulder joked. Scully just gave him an exasperated, yet somehow loving look.

* * *

><p>As soon as Scully got off work, she went to see her sister. Melissa's skin was pale, with dark circles under her eyes and a cut on her temple. She looked exhausted, but when she saw her sister her dreary eyes brightened. "Dana!" she exclaimed. Scully exclaimed wordlessly and knelt to hug her. "Careful," Melissa choked out as her sister squeezed her a little too tight.<p>

"Sorry," Scully breathed. "You have no idea how good it is to see you. What happened?"

Melissa paused. "I'm not entirely sure myself. Someone took me. A man. He stuffed me in the back of his car. That's why I'm so banged up. Then, that night, I saw a light and then I fell asleep. I know I was taken again, but I don't think it was by people. I couldn't tell what they were, and I know they did things to me. Tests."

Scully stared at her in disbelief. "Missy..."

"Honestly, Dana, it's all I've been thinking about all day. I've been dreaming about it, and honestly? It'll probably never be explained. I'm okay with that. A little mystery never hurt anyone. I know you're so firmly rooted in your science, but..."

"Don't get started on me and my science," Scully replied, "You sound like Mulder."

"Oh, Mulder! How is he? Still cute?" Melissa grinned. "Are you guys together yet?"

Her sister thought that over. Were they 'together'? That was such a silly phrase to her, something teenagers would use to flaunt their relationship. Her and Mulder had always been together, in a way. "We've been getting to know each other."

"How much?"

"I don't think there's a precise measurement. We're very close now."

"Have you gotten to know each other in bed?" Melissa had a knowing, older-sister like smirk.

Scully chewed her lip. "Melissa, don't..."

"So you have?" the younger sister didn't reply. "Dana, no!"

"It didn't just...happen. It's personal, Missy!"

"All I care about is if he's treating you well. Because if he isn't tell him that your older sister, once she gets out of the hospital, is gonna kick his ass."

"That won't be necessary." Scully laughed.

Melissa smiled, albeit a little tiredly. "I'm glad."

**A/N: Thought I would include a sisterly moment between Scully and Melissa, and I apologize if Melissa is OOC. I haven't seen the episodes with her in quite a long time, and she's (sadly) in very few. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, the next one will be longer. :)**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you. Goodbye."

Scully, still clutching her cellphone in shaky hands, stared at the wall until she saw double. A chill ran through her entire body and stayed there, but the tears that fell from her eyes were hot. The sadness that she felt physically was almost unbearable. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob, tired of holding it in. The past few months had been too much to take in. First, her father, and that was before winter break, in December. Now it was April, and her sister had been taken from her, too. She squeezed the cross she wore around her neck, as if asking God _why._ _Why _was the only word running through her mind, occasionally alternating with _no._

The doctors had found a tumor in Melissa's brain, which they promised they would catch early. She had an appointment with her doctor in a few days, but an aneurysm had killed her before then. Maggie had called her younger daughter, and as soon as she heard the tone of her mother's voice, she knew.

She heard heavy footsteps, Mulder's. It was lunch break, and they were having it in her room today. He had heard her sobs from his room, and even though he knew what had happened, he hesitated before walking in, but he knew he had to. "Scully," he said, kneeling down to get on eye-level with her in her office chair. He let her sob into his neck, like she had several months ago about her father. A wave of emotion crashed over Mulder and as she fell on to the floor next to him, he let himself cry too. He cried for Scully, who had been through far too much in a few months, and for Melissa, who he had only met twice, but had only been out of the hospital for two weeks. Who he had met twice, and enjoyed greatly. He liked how her and her sister rolled their eyes the same way and had the same red hair.

"I wish I could just give up, Mulder. Or at least wake up from this nightmare." Scully squeezed him tighter.

"I know," he said, because that was all he could. When her sobs slowed down, she laid her head in his lap and closed her eyes. She felt a little silly, lying on the floor in Mulder's lap, but she was too tired to care.

"Actually," she began hoarsely, "I don't want to wake up, I want to sleep."

"You can go home soon," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "I know you hate this phrase, but I'm sorry it had to happen like this." she lifted her head and let him brush the tears away from her face. She kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Thank you, Mulder." she said, pressing another kiss to his forehead, then standing up and brushing herself off. "I'm sorry I lost it."

"Don't apologize. You want me to come over tonight?"

She thought about it, and realized she didn't. She loved him from the deepest part of her heart, but she wanted to be alone for awhile. She felt and thought too much. "Maybe...not today. This weekend."

At first Mulder was confused, but he remembered when Samantha was taken and all he wanted was to sit alone in the dark and sleep. He saw deep hurt in her eyes that he saw in his when he looked in the mirror years ago. So he nodded, and got ready to leave. "Kiss me?" she asked, softly. Her voice was small, vulnerable. He did.

* * *

><p>Scully nearly dashed out of her room after her last-period kids left. The sky was overcast, a spring wind nearly blowing her papers away. She drove almost slowly, the raindrops falling relentlessly and loudly. "April showers bring May flowers," she sang under her breath, reminded of Melissa when they were kids, reveling in the rain. Though it was more than a shower; there was definitely a storm on the way. <em>Perfect. The weather will match my mood,<em> thought Scully. _  
><em>

When she woke up, she was lying on the couch, the TV playing an old black and white movie. She had crashed as soon as she got home. Her arm was numb. She couldn't figure out why she was on the couch. As she stood up, she realized why and it almost knocked her over. She muttered a curse under her breath and curled back up on the couch. She smiled at the movie, an old favorite of hers. Melissa always dismissed black and white movies as boring when they were kids, but Scully had loved them endlessly. One night, she found her older sister in front of the TV watching Roman Holiday. "You hate old movies," ten year old Scully had said.

"Whatever." Melissa replied. That was her favorite word in her teenage years, "whatever". Sometimes, she put "sure, fine," in front of it when she feeling especially sassy. Scully couldn't deny she had picked up on it.

She remembered playing hide and seek with Melissa and Bill, Melissa helping her with English homework, Melissa telling her about energies in the universe and how spirits were all around her. She remembered Melissa almost crying when Charlie was born, and calling her a sap. She began to cry as the memories, things she hadn't thought about in years, came quickly to her. She cried, both happy and sad, because she would never make another memory with her sister again, but she could certainly think back on the ones she had. She only hoped that could be enough until she joined Melissa again.

**A/N: I wanted to focus on Scully in this chapter, about her feelings and memories. Hope it was in character. Thanks for reading.**

**-Lulamae**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

"Hello?" Mulder answered the phone Saturday night.

"Hi," a sleepy voice greeted him back. "Watcha upto?"

"Talking to this cute teacher. I have a little crush on her."

Scully giggled. "You wanna come over?"

"I'd love it. Are you feeling better?"

"Mostly. I had a lot of time to myself, and I spent a lot of time thinking...and crying. The funeral was today."

"How was that?"

"Just how Missy would've wanted it. Small and perfect." Mulder could hear the lazy smile on her face. "I'm sure she's happy, if it's true that those who leave look down on us."

"That's good, Scully. I'm glad you feel better. You want me to come over right now?"

"Mmm-hmm. Sneak out, don't let your parents know," she joked. A lot of the teachers had accused them of acting like teenagers, touchy and giggly around each other (they did their best to avoid the public displays of affection, but that didn't stop them from making coffee together in the lounge and fooling around and tossing things at each other until someone walked in and caught them). Scully played into their little joke, deciding life was too short to be offended by other's comments. "Climb into my window."

"I'll pick up a slurpee along the way," he replied, chuckling. "God, we are a couple of kids."

"We're high school sweethearts." she tangled the phone cord around her finger. "I'll see you. You have your key, right?"

"Yeah, but can't you just open the door for me?"

"Mm, I'm too comfy on this bed. I've been napping."

"Lazy. See you."

"See you."

* * *

><p>Indeed, Scully was still among a mess of blankets in her bed when Mulder showed up. He had considered asking about going out, but after hearing that she was still in bed, he couldn't bring himself to. "Scully, I brought food."<p>

"Ooh, good. Bring it here."

"You're not allowed to eat in bed." he said. She shot him a look.

"Whatever," she groaned, crawling out of the covers and meandering into the kitchen. "What'd you bring? Oh, ice cream!"

"I hope you like cookie dough."

"I love it." she began to scoop the ice cream into bowls. She dug in and sighed.

"Don't eat it too fast, you'll get brain freeze," he teased. "I didn't think you could enjoy something so unhealthy."

"God, Mulder, I may eat healthy, it doesn't mean I'm that uptight. You're the one who lives on Chinese food. And sleeps on his couch. Speaking of that," she began as they sat down in her kitchen. "You really should get a bed. You're gonna ruin your back and neck sleeping on your couch every night."

"I've done it for years now, and I'm fine."

Her eyebrows raised. "How come your back is always so sore, then? You're always complaining about it." Mulder shrank back in his chair. "I'm right, Mulder."

"Does this mean I don't get anymore backrubs?" he whined. He could act like such a little boy when he wanted to. She breathed a long, annoyed breath out of her nose. "Maybe I should just come and sleep with you." she kicked his shin under the table. "Sorry, Scully." he chuckled.

"You're a pain in the ass." she retorted.

"But I brought you ice cream."

"And that is why I keep you around," she joked.

"I knew you were using me." he returned the grin she couldn't keep off her face any longer. "I like that smile of yours." Mulder changed the subject. "I haven't seen it in awhile."

"Yeah, it feels nice to smile." she paused. "I, um. I love you." she chuckled. She wasn't used to saying it so openly. 'I love you' was usually reserved for her relatives when saying goodbye. She hadn't said it to a man since college. She certainly knew she loved him, but the phrase liked to get stuck in her throat. But she was saying it, and she knew she meant it.

He smiled. "I know."

* * *

><p>With May came the excitement of students and teachers because of the knowledge of school ending for the summer soon. Seniors scrambled to get projects done and teachers had stacks of papers to grade. It was both exciting and exhausting. Mulder, after teaching for several years, had gotten used to the summer rush. He couldn't have prepared for the meeting Skinner called him in for.<p>

"Fox," began Skinner in his usual, no-nonsense tone. "We have two new sociology teacher hired for next year."

Mulder was confused. "That's...great?"

"Which means that we're going to have to lay you off."

"Excuse me, sir, but can't we have more than one teacher?"

"Yes, but three for one subject is too many, Fox. I'm sorry. We've valued your teaching abilities for years now, but this does happen frequently."

Mulder nodded. It was one of those things he knew about and that it happened, but it was never something he would think of happening to him. His students and Scully kept him sane; now he only had a month with his students, and though he would get to see Scully, it wouldn't be the same. He would miss hearing her lectures and her laughing at something one of her students had said. He would miss the freshmen with the spotty faces and the loud voices, and the seniors who fell asleep. It wasn't even the end of the current school year, and he was already nostalgic and sad. The only thing he could think of was _now what?_

"Thank you for being so cooperative. Enjoy the rest of your teaching year."

**A/N: I kind of ended on a cliffhanger? There will be more detail in future chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mulder had always wanted to travel. He had moved around a lot before finally settling down in DC. He loved DC, and he loved his job, but he found himself with a sudden urge to see more. He had always wanted to go to London. He thought of taking Scully there for the summer, showing her everything and anything and kissing her under the stars and the lights and the noise of the city.

These were the things that ran through his mind as he taught his last period class the day after Skinner had told him he was being laid off. He still hadn't told Scully; he couldn't figure out how. He didn't want her to learn through rumors. So when the final bell rang and he heard click-click-click from Scully's room to his, he thought, _God, how do I do tell her I won't be here next year? What do I even say?_

The first thing he stammered out, after 'hi', was, "I have some news."

She smiled, in unusually high spirits. "Me, too," she declared.

"You go first then," Mulder replied.

"My girlfriend Monica; you know, the one who teaches health? She has a Pomeranian dog, it had puppies, and I get to own one," Scully was almost bouncing up and down on her heels. Mulder knew she always wanted a pet; she didn't like being alone so often. "I get to see them today and pick one out."

Mulder smiled. "Excited?"

"Mmm-hmm. A lot." she smiled. "What's your news?"

"It's not as exciting as that, and not really happy, either..."

Scully frowned slightly. "Oh, no."

"I got laid off," Mulder replied, no longer beating around the bush. "I'm not coming back to teach next year."

The redhead was silent. "I...that's unfortunate."

"It is."

"Are you upset about it?"

"Kind of," he replied. "I mean, it'll be weird, I guess, but I have been teaching for four years."

Now she was really frowning. "There are teachers who teach for decades. You weren't tired of this job, were you? I thought you loved your kids..."

"I do. I love them a lot."

"So why are you so nonchalant about not being here with your kids next year?" her voice suddenly became very quiet. "And not being with me?" Scully didn't want to seem needy; she wasn't needy. But thinking of a new sociology teacher, no one to have lunch with, a foreign voice from across the hall giving lectures, no stolen kisses during breaks; that made her upset. Mulder was not the reason she loved her job, but he certainly was apart of it.

"I always want to be with you, Scully. I didn't want to get laid off."

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry if I came off as hostile."

He stood up from his desk and took her in his arms. "You didn't. I'm going to miss being with you so much."

"Where are you going to work now?" she laid her head on his chest.

"I've actually always wanted to travel. I thought maybe I'd see some places this summer. Maybe you could..." he trailed off, looking at her questioningly.

"Yes. I mean, my dog...but I'll figure something out. I would love to travel with you." Scully decided, and he kissed her. There were few things Mulder liked more than kissing Scully. Every time it felt new. Scully was amazed she still felt butterflies when he kissed her. They were getting into it a little more than they should've in their workplace when Skinner walked in. They broke apart quickly, but Skinner just shook his head and walked away. He heard them laugh as he walked down the hall.

"Well, if I wasn't already fired," Mulder laughed. Scully did, too. "So it's yes to traveling?"

"Yes. Definitely."

* * *

><p>June came along, and with it came packing up of school rooms, and on the last day before the teachers could leave for three months, Mulder waved two tickets for a flight to France in front of Scully's face. "Mulder!" she exclaimed.<p>

"Did you think I wasn't serious about traveling?"

"Not to...God, where did you even get the money for this?"

"I save. Also inheritance from my grandpa."

She smiled. "When?"

"Well, my grandpa died in-"

"Mulder, no. When are we going to France?"

"Last week of June. Can you speak French, Ms. Scully? Because you might need to brush up," he said playfully.

"_Oui. Parlez-vou francias, Monsieur Mulder?"_ Scully challenged him.

"Um...no?" The redhead simply shook her head. "But I like your voice when you talk in it." he smiled. "I can't wait to take you everywhere you want to go."

Scully returned the warm smile and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Mulder." He helped her pack up the rest of her school room, and later she helped him with his.

"I can't believe this is the last time I'll do this," Mulder said, almost wistfully. He took down the pictures that had accumulated on his bulletin board. The picture of him and Samantha, which was a little hard to look at, was tucked into an envelope.

"What's this?" Scully asked, taking down a picture of them on the couch in his room, smiling about something.

"Remember when the photography class kids came in and wanted to take some pictures?"

"Oh, I remember that..."

"Yeah, one of the photography kids was in one of my classes, and she gave this to me."

Scully remembered a few kids from photography class bursting in as they ate their lunches, asking loudly if they could take some pictures. She was reluctant, but Mulder declared that of course they could, and when they smiled in the student's direction, they refused to take the pictures. "It looks too forced," a girl said. "Look at each other."

They did, getting lost in each other's eyes for a moment while they listened to the clicking sounds of the camera. "Aw," a girl sighed. "That's kinda romantic." Mulder grinned.

"Yup, we're adorable."

"Mulder," Scully hissed under her breath.

"What? We are. Everyone thinks we are."

The girls giggled. "You can go now," the female teacher said. They waved and laughed all the way down the hall.

* * *

><p>They had awoken at three in the morning to get to the airport, and he had to nearly drag her out of bed. "C'mon, Scully," he had sang, "We have to get ready to go."<p>

"Five more minutes?" Scully had begged.

"I would say yes if I could, but I don't want us to miss the flight." Mulder replied. She groaned, burying her face in the pillow. "C'mon." He tugged on her feet that stuck out of the covers until she rolled over and pulled herself out of bed. "Thank you." he said, giving her a kiss.

"I want to go back to sleep," Scully frowned.

He chuckled. If woken up, Scully was practically like a cat who had its tail pulled on while it was napping in the sun; grumpy and silent and frowny. She didn't mind waking up for work or being woken up by an alarm clock, but when someone shook her shoulder at three in the morning and told her that it was time to wake up, she wanted to give whoever was waking her up the middle finger and fall back asleep. She didn't care that the man she loved was waking her up. She still wanted to kick him. But as she got ready, she started to feel a little excited, in a sleepy way.

On the flight, about four hours in, Scully leaned on Mulder's shoulder and let her eyes close. They had been seated next to a girl, no older than 25, who looked a lot like Mulder. It was almost unsettling. She had smiled politely at them and hunched over a sketchbook.

Mulder caught her smiling when Scully snuggled into his shoulder. He smiled back. "Cute," she remarked.

"Mmm-hmm," he replied.

"How long have you been together?"

"Not too long, I guess. Since January or so. It feels like forever, though."

The girl bit back a grin. "Aww. You seem very happy. I mean, I don't know you, but..."

"We are. Or, at least I am. I never introduced myself. I'm Fox."

The girl held out her hand. "I'm Samantha."

Scully could feel Mulder's body tense up.

**A/N: Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger again. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

Scully tried to stay awake and listen to the rest of Mulder and Samantha's conversation, but she fell asleep. Mulder occasionally brushed strands of hair from her face or kissed the top of her head. "It's funny your name is Fox," Samantha began.

"Really?"

"Yes, my brother's name was Fox."

Mulder felt a stirring deep in his chest. "It's a pretty uncommon name, when you think about it."

"I...I just heard your girlfriend calling you Mulder, so I assumed that was your name."

"No, that's my last name. We're teachers, so I guess we got used to calling each other that." Her eyes were shining with curiosity. He knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Oh, what do you teach?" she went about as if they were strangers, still not completely sure yet.

"Sociology. She's the science teacher," he rubbed Scully's arm. "So why are you going to Europe?"

He saw a smile spread across Samantha's face, and he wanted to cry; her smile hadn't changed since she was a child. "My boyfriend. He moved over there and I am too. I had to finish school first."

"What did you study?"

She gestured to her sketchbook. "Art." Mulder remembered Samantha as a child, always doodling something, getting in trouble in class for it. "I like to draw what I see around me." She flipped through the book, but in the front it was labeled as 'Samantha Mulder's sketchbook'.

"Is your last name Mulder, too?"

Samantha looked up at him, and there were tears in her eyes. "Fox, God..."

"Samantha, where have you been? What happened to you?"

"It's such a long story." Samantha said, and he could tell by her look that it wasn't a short or a happy story.

"When did you return?"

"I don't even remember. Apparently I was just about to turn nine. I ran away from the hospital they took me to but then I was taken to a children's home...I never could find you, but I went on with my life and went to college in DC. Where did you go?"

"We moved after you...left. I couldn't stay in the vineyard anymore; it was too hard."

"Fox," she breathed, fighting back tears. Scully stirred next to him and woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"How much longer do we have?"

"A little over an hour." Mulder replied. "Sleep well? My arm was just about to go numb."

Scully turned red. "I'm sorry..."

He chuckled. "I'm just teasing. I don't mind at all."

She yawned, holding out her hand to Samantha. "Hi. I'm Dana Scully."

"Samantha Mulder. You're Fox's...girlfriend?"

Scully cringed internally. For whatever reason, the word 'girlfriend' was very childish to her. They were not boyfriend and girlfriend. They weren't in high school. Then again, they weren't lovers either; that made it seem like it was just sex and nothing more. There was something deeper about what they had, but she couldn't put a name on it. "Um, yes, I suppose." she said.

"I thought you'd never find a girl," Samantha nudged her brother. Scully gave him a questioning look.

"Scully," he said, "This is my sister."

"You're serious,"

"I am."

Samantha smiled awkwardly and gave a little wave. "Where did you come from?" Scully asked.

"A children's home. I lived there until college, and now that I'm done I'm moving to Europe. My boyfriend lives there."

"Where'd you meet him? I didn't get to approve of him!" Mulder joked.

"I met him in college." Samantha giggled.

"You took a hold of your life," Scully said. "That was very brave of you."

"Eventually I figured out it was unrealistic to look for my family. It took me quite a few years. I think of my family every day, though."

"And here you are," Scully smiled. She could see how happy and amazed Mulder was. "You two look so much alike." Samantha had long, curly hair that looked just a thick as her brother's, and the same hazel eyes. She was beautiful. "

Tell me about your boyfriend," Mulder said. "And I'll tell you if you can keep dating him."

Samantha rolled her eyes, but flipped through her sketchbook and showed them a drawing of him. "His name is Conner," according to the drawing, which was very realistic, he had dark, smooth skin, curly hair, and blue eyes. He was looking off somberly, but Samantha had poured emotion into the drawing. "I don't usually add color to my sketches, but I had to with this one."

"It's lovely, Samantha," Scully said. "What does he do?"

"He's a writer. We're both artists."

"That's a hard job, Sam," Mulder said. "You realize it's hard to find work sometimes in that area."

"Being a teacher is, too. Just in a different way."

"Teaching can be, too."

"She's right, Mulder," Scully said.

"Ah, damn you women. You're going to team up against me now, aren't you?" he asked. Samantha grinned.

* * *

><p>Soon, the plane landed in France. Samantha, Mulder, and Scully were greeted by a sunset and a bustling city, taxis honking and people strolling along. Samantha smiled as a man walked past and Scully made a little exclamation of disapproval. "Samantha," she scolded. "You never smile at a man in France. Usually it gives them an invitation that you don't want to give."<p>

Samantha sneered. "That shouldn't be my fault,"

"I know. It's awful that it's seen as the girl's fault, but that's unfortunately the way it is."

"Damn. I love smiling." the younger woman sighed. "I should go meet my boyfriend." she scribbled down a phone number. "Here's my phone number. You should call me and we could spend time together."

"I definitely will. Be safe, Sam," Mulder gave his sister a big hug. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she gave him one final squeeze and disappeared into the crowd.

"I hate to leave her." Mulder mumbled.

"She'll be fine," Scully assured him. "Just keep in contact with her, and I think if a girl who was raised as practically an orphan could get through college, she could survive in France." they clasped hands and found themselves a cab to their hotel.

When they got to the picturesque but small hotel, they were surprised to find the hotel room was very small. "This place is smaller than a breadbox," Mulder remarked. There was a large bed, a small TV, a closet, and a bathroom. He fell back on the bed and exhaled deeply. "But the bed is perfect, and I am very jetlagged."

"At least put your pajamas on," she said. They changed into their pajamas and crawled into the big bed with fluffy blankets and kissed for a little while until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed quickly, Scully and Samantha and Mulder exploring wherever they could. Scully could see that Mulder was so happy to have Samantha back by the constant smile on his face. They met her boyfriend a few times for dinner at their little apartment. He was a quiet, somewhat shy man, but him and Samantha worked rather well together. He was fluent in English, but French was his first language. Scully conversed with him fully in French, which he found delightful. Mulder didn't understand a word they spoke, but loved listening to it.<p>

France was beautiful, and Mulder and Scully never wanted to leave. The night before their flight home, Mulder, rather unexpectedly, said, "I don't think I can leave my sister again."

Scully kissed his chest in an attempt to comfort him. "She'll be okay."

"No, really, Scully. I don't think I can. Now that I've found her again, I can't..."

"Mulder..." Scully didn't know what to add.

"I just...I think I want to stay here with her."

"Mulder, she's an adult, she has a boyfriend."

"Not in the same house, just in the same area. We were talking about it last night; she wants me to stay for awhile."

"I can't stay, Mulder...I have a job."

"I know you can't. I love you, Scully...but I need to be with my sister."

With that, she rolled over and turned her back to him. "We'll talk about it more in the morning."

"Scully-"

"Go to sleep, please."

**A/N: What do you think they will do? Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wanted to get this update to you guys quickly because I know how awful it can be to wait, and I was a little mean with the last chapter's ending. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

Scully woke up before Mulder the next morning, which was something that didn't happen often. She was so used to waking up with his arms around her, being greeted with a good morning kiss, even if they had fought the night before. If she was in a better mood, she could've appreciated the last beautiful sunrise in France.

She could understand his concern about his sister and his need to be close with her after so many years of having to deal with the loss of her. She liked Samantha, too, and if she had the option to live in France with Mulder and her, she would. There was a selfish part of her, though, that wanted to take Mulder back to DC with her. She rolled over and looked at him, sleeping restlessly; she had felt him tossing and turning all night. It was clear he hated fighting with her, too.

The hotel room's phone rang. Scully answered it, still lounging in bed. "Hello,"

"Hi, Dana?" it was Samantha. "Is my brother there?"

"He's asleep right now," Scully answered. "Can I help you?"

"Can you tell him I want him to be happy and stay with you? Tell him I'm going to be okay. Also, tell him to call me when he wakes up."

"I will. Thanks, Samantha."

"No problem." she hung up and found Mulder awake next to her.

"Good morning." he placed a tentative kiss on her cheek, then watched for her reaction. She gave him a slight smile, and he released a sigh of relief. "Was that Sam on the phone?"

She nodded. "She told me to tell you to be happy, and that she'll be okay. She told you to call her when you wake up."

"Well, I am awake. How'd you sleep?"

Scully shrugged. "Just okay." Every night she had slept wonderfully, but the previous night had been the same tossing and turning Mulder had been doing. "How about you?"

"Not so great. I couldn't fall asleep."

Scully sighed. "Me, too. You should call your sister. I'm taking a shower." She barely heard any of the conversation, and instead focused on relaxing in the shower. The hotel's soap was amazing; it smelled like honey. She thought about stealing some and taking it back home to DC, if you could bring foreign soap across the boarder. _  
><em>

_"_What'd Samantha say?" she asked

"She told me not to worry about her, which is kind of a lost cause. She told me to stay with you, because I seemed so happy. She said you were good for me, which I agree with." he took her hands in his. "My sister will be okay. But I have this nagging in me, about my sister. I'm still worried about her."

"That's natural. Those are the brotherly instincts," she said. "Ultimately, it's up to you. If you want to go with the nagging, that's okay. If you want to get on the plane to DC with me today, that's okay. Up to you." she ran her fingers through his hair and contemplated kissing him, but discarded the idea and got ready for the flight home.

Mulder took his own shower, spending perhaps too much time contemplating what to do, standing under the hot stream until it turned cold.

There wasn't much said, he simply began packing once he stepped out of the shower. "Mulder? What's this mean?"

"It means, Scully," he exhaled, "Once again, I am unable to resist you. Also, I feel like I'd be homesick for DC, perpetually gray skies and all. And I can't speak French worth crap."

Scully smiled. "You better get ready, then, we'll miss our flight."

* * *

><p>They found Samantha at the airport. "Hi, I'm sorry this is a surprise, I just wanted to say goodbye to my brother."<p>

"It's no problem," Scully said, and Samantha, who was much taller than her (almost as tall as her brother), gave her a tight hug.

"Take care of my brother, okay? He loves you so much..." the younger girl said. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. You take care, too."

Then Samantha hugged her brother, who was fighting not to cry. "I don't know if I can leave you again," he said. "Please be careful."

"I will. I'll come visit you soon; I'm not gonna stay in France forever. I love you."

"You, too. Be safe, Sam."

Samantha, who had never been much of a crier, not even as a child, buried her face in her brother's shoulder and let a few tears escape her eyes. "I'm so glad I found you again. See you soon, Fox." she sniffed and stepped away, quickly brushing her tears away.

Mulder and Scully had to board their flight, and Scully felt her heart sink as she watched Samantha watch them, standing alone in the sea of people, looking down at her feet. "Your sister is beautiful, Mulder. On the inside and out." she declared.

"I know," Mulder said. "I knew she would like you, too. She loves to roll her eyes at me like someone I know..."

Scully laughed. "We do have that in common."

They boarded their flight and this time an old woman was seated in the third seat next to them, who fell asleep as soon as they got in the air, and to Scully's amusement, so did Mulder.

* * *

><p>Scully listened, with her eyes closed, to the laugh track of some sitcom while a fan whirred loudly nearby. Mulder's apartment had no air conditioning. She was wearing only a tank top and shorts, one leg thrown over the side of the couch. She was also listening to Mulder typing across the room, looking for a job.<p>

She turned around on her side and watched an advertisement for GAP, featuring a bouncy family all in back-to-school clothes (and it was only July). "No one is really that happy," Scully scoffed, the heat making her bitter.

"If you get paid that much money for just wearing clothes, you are," Mulder said.

"That's what you should do. Be a cute dad in a GAP commercial. Of course, I'd be embarrassed to tell people you were my significant other, but you'd make money."

"I could be a substitute teacher, I guess...but you don't get paid that much for that," he sighed, leaning back in his office chair, rubbing his eyes. "I hate this."

Things had been a little awkward for them; they had gotten into a few more arguments than usual, leaving a tension between them. They kept their distance for a little while until now, when Scully decided to make things right, but instead ended up asleep on his couch. When they left France, he fell into a sort of depression, making him tense and quick to argue. So she left him alone for a few days.

"Mulder," she said, thinking over the past few weeks and how awful she had felt about them. "Come here." she motioned for him to sit with her on the couch. She laid her head on his chest. "It's probably too hot for this," she mumbled, but she didn't care then.

"I don't mind," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry about how it's been these past few weeks."

"I've been a prick," he admitted. "A stubborn prick."

"So have I, I guess," she sighed. "I hate fighting with you."

"Because I'm a stubborn prick?"

She chuckled. "Because we're _both_ stubborn pricks."

"So, all forgiven?" he asked.

"Of course," Scully answered. They didn't know what to add, so they simply let a silence settle between them. The only sounds that followed were the TV, the whirring of the fan, and both of them occasionally laughing at the dumb jokes on the show.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty "filler" because I'm going through a period of writer's block...if anyone has any suggestions let me know. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing :) The first scene in this chapter is a little "romantic comedy"-ish, but I wanted to include the character of Monica Reyes and her friendship with Scully, which is one of my favorite friendships in the show.**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

"I don't know, Monica," Scully sighed, stirring her coffee. She watched a couple walk by the cafe, giggling about something. She was meeting her closest friend Monica for coffee, having not seen her all summer. "You're with John. Hell, you're engaged to John, and you're younger than me..."

"That doesn't mean we haven't had our share of struggles," Monica replied. "You've got to let time decide. So you're arguing a lot. You're both under some stress. Give it time."

Scully took a bite of her danish. "My sister always told me that: let time decide, give it time."

"Well, hasn't it worked? Sometimes the best thing is to wait,"

The redhead put her chin in her hand. "I've been so sentimental lately; I just want things to be the way they used to...I wish we were still teaching next to each other. What'll the lounge rumors be about now?" she joked.

"Yeah, but after walking in on you two stealing a kiss in there, who couldn't make rumors, Dana?"

Scully blushed, remembering a particular time where Mulder had given her a quick peck on the lips and she wanted a little more, despite having a conversation about keeping the affection at home and the work at work just a night prior. But they were all alone, and the idea of just a kiss, just a little one, was too enticing. So she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, just as Monica walked in. Scully was glad her friend had a good sense of humor; she had just laughed it off. "It was one time!" she exclaimed.

Monica snickered. "I'm sure it was. Listen, Dana. Everything will figure itself out. It's not worth any more stress."

"I wish I were as calm and collected as you," her friend replied. "Maybe I should start reading about that New Age stuff, too."

"I'd lend you a few of my books if you ever wanted to...oh, you're just kidding," Monica realized. "It does really help with feeling a bit more collected and peaceful, Dana."

"I _could_ wake up at five in the morning and roll out a yoga mat and do some sun salutations, but I like my sleep time." she replied. "That's what coffee's for,"

Monica laughed. "You really _are _a teacher. Have you met Mr. Gering yet?"

"Mr. Gering?"

"The new sociology teacher that'll be right next to you."

"No, I haven't," Monica saw her friend's face fall. "Is he nice?"

"You're gonna miss Mulder. I can tell by the way you're looking right now."

"Well, of course. But how's the new teacher?"

"He gives me a weird vibe."

Scully raised her eyebrows. "Well of all people, you know about vibes. I guess I'll have to see for myself."

Monica's phone buzzed, and she answered it. Scully zoned out briefly, worrying about the upcoming school year and Mulder, who had still not found a job. "Hey, Danes?" Monica said, holding the receiver of her cell phone. "I gotta go do a few things. Wish I could stick around, but..."

"No, it's fine. I understand." Scully replied. "See you soon."

Monica was gone, the bell on the door jangling behind her as she left. Scully browsed the bookstore next door, found nothing, and went home, still worried. The teacher's meeting for back to school was in a week; she would have to meet this Mr. Gering and listen to him talk across the hall and she knew she would miss Mulder desperately.

Mulder was there when she returned, grinning in that way that told her he had news. "Scully! I got a job!"

"Really?"

"I'm going to be a psychology teacher at a college," he said. "I got an email this morning, from the dean, and I wanted to tell you, but you went out with Monica..."

Scully was happy for him, and pulled him into a big hug. "Which college?" when he told her it was a college nearly a town away, she pushed away. "Mulder, that's almost three hours away from here. You're going to drive two hours away for work every day?"

"I thought we could, or I could, move up there. It's not that far."

"I still work here, though, Mulder. I can't drive that far to work. You could move up there if you want. You'd be so far away, though."

"Well, we can still see each other, can't we?"

Scully paused. "Yes, of course. I'll miss you, though," she said. "But I'm glad you got a job and I'm sure you'll love it."

Mulder was concerned; Scully sounded so sad. "I'll miss you, too, Scully. But we'll see each other. It'll be hard to adjust to, but we will." he kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go now, I have a few things to do." She simply nodded. "Love you." he pressed another kiss to her lips, and she kissed back, but it felt withdrawn.

When he left, Scully felt emotionally exhausted. She knew eventually, something like this would happen: he would have to leave her, but it hurt more than she had expected. All she wanted was to be teaching right next to him again.

**A/N: I am mean...but I promise I will be nicer in future chapters. I still have a touch of writer's block, and I'm a little busy, but I promise this story will be updated soon. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is pretty light. There are always problems between these two, I know, but it's Mulder and Scully, they didn't usually have a lot of time to recollect themselves together before another alien or paranormal creature or whatever came along.**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

Fall was Scully's favorite season. She liked school beginning again, spicy apple cider, and leaves changing on the trees. After the second week of school, she came home to a slightly chilly apartment and her barking dog. She shushed him and took a moment to scratch behind his ears, changed into her pajamas and a robe, and sat down with leftovers and papers to grade.

She had a new influx of freshmen who were quite rowdy, except for the antisocial kids who liked to sit in the back. Scully loved her kids; the students were probably her favorite part of teaching, but things still felt a little different with Mulder gone. She occasionally heard Mr. Gering teach across the hall. He liked to yell, which seemed sort of wrong for a sociology teacher. Scully had heard a few comments about him, mostly on the negative side. Earlier that week, she had overheard a few of her junior students who came in a few minutes before the bell rang talking about the new teacher.

_"You're taking sociology this year, right?" The girl named Erin asked._

_"Yeah," replied the boy named Mason. "You're taking the second course?"_

_"Mmm-hmm. I might switch out, though,"_

_"Why?"_

_"I can't stand Mr. Gering. I thought Mr. Mulder was coming back so I took the second course."_

_"Why? What was so special about Mulder? Wasn't he the Mr. Spooky guy?"_

_"Yeah," Erin said, "But he was such a good teacher. Now we have Mr. Gering who is creepy and talks too loud."_

_Mason lowered his voice, but Scully could still hear. "Didn't Mulder have a thing with Miss Scully?"_

_"I think so," out of her peripheral vision, Scully saw Erin's eyes dart to her, making sure she wasn't listening. "But weren't they cute together?"_

_Mason shrugged, "I guess."_

_Scully blushed; _has everyone found out?_ she thought. "I think they were adorable," Erin concluded, and the rest of the students began to trickle in. The bell rang and she turned her thoughts to her class, pushing thoughts of Mulder to the back, as she had so often been doing._

She thought about those students and the other teachers who had been chatting about it in the lounge. She had started going there for lunch, her company being a book. Monica encouraged her to talk to the other teachers and get to know them, but she had a hard time relating to them.

The phone rang, and, expecting it to be her mother (who called on a weekly basis), Scully picked it up, still idly petting Queequeg, who had made his way onto her lap. "Hello?"

"Hi," said Mulder.

He hadn't called since he moved away two weeks ago, so it was a surprise, though not an unwelcome one. "Mulder, I wasn't expecting you to call."

"I guess I felt like surprising you," he replied.

"Nice surprise," she said. "How are you?" she settled back in her chair as her dog jumped off her lap and went to chase a shadow.

"I'm pretty good. I just got done with my first week of work. Saw a lot of kids come to class in their pajamas."

That got a chuckle out of her. "I've been working for two weeks now. Same thing as last year. What are you upto?"

"Well, now that I'm finally all moved into a new apartment and settled down, I thought I'd call someone I love...so what are you wearing?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you find flannel pajamas sexy?"

"When they're on you," she could see him, leaning back in his chair with a twinkle in his eye. She felt herself grinning, covering her smile with her hand. "It's nice to hear your voice." he said.

"It's nice to hear yours, too, but I'd rather being seeing your face right now."

"I'd rather be kissing your face right now."

"Mulder!" Scully laughed. "That's something one of my students would say to their girlfriend."

"I mean it, Scully. I wish you were right here with me."

"Me, too. I feel almost lonely sometimes..." she replied. "But I've got Queequeg to keep me warm at night." she added teasingly.

"Oh, I bet he's happy now that he's got all your attention," Mulder said. Queequeg always bit at his heels and yipped at him when he was around.

"You're the one who wouldn't give him your pizza crust one time," Scully replied, and they laughed together. "In all seriousness, Mulder, I hope I can come down there one day and see you."

"I hope so, too. You have a good weekend, Scully."

"You, too."

"I love you," he said sweetly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>When Mulder hung up the phone, he looked around his apartment. It was new and foreign to him, and he wished he was able to anticipate Scully coming through the door. He hoped this feeling of loneliness and yearning would pass.<p>

There was a woman at the university Mulder worked at; her name was Diana Fowley. Mulder knew her, in fact there was a lot of history between them. It was a surprise to see her, and he couldn't decide if it was a good surprise or bad one. The few conversations they had were awkward, but Diana was still the same old Diana Mulder once knew.

It was going to be a long year.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter was a little short, and not much happened.**

**-Lulamae**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know, I know, Diana Fowley is no one's favorite, nonetheless mine, but I thought I could add some interesting conflicts by bringing her in. Don't hate me too much.**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

"Who's the redhead?" Diana asked, gazing at a framed picture of Scully that Mulder had in his apartment. She had stopped over at his apartment for coffee and a chat. She had showed up unexpectedly, saying that he was always over at _her_ house and she wanted to see his.

"Her name's Dana Scully." Mulder said. "We used to be teachers at the high school."

"Were you...together?"

He sipped his coffee. He knew this would be brought up, and he didn't know how Diana would ask, but he knew she wouldn't be happy. "Uh...yeah, I guess you could call it 'together'." He could never find the right word for his relationship with Scully. She wasn't his girlfriend or his lover, but she was his best friend. Yet, there was more than a friendship.

"So, where is she now?"

"Still teaching there. We keep in touch regularly," Mulder replied. In fact, he had been just about to give Scully a call, as he did about two weekends a month.

Diana's lips became a hardened line. "What you're saying is you're still together?"

"I guess. Why?"

"You didn't seem like the long-distance type."

"It's three hours, not necessarily long distance."

The phone rang, and Mulder knew who it was. Diana must have known, too. "That's her, isn't it?"

"Yes. We talk on weekends." he couldn't have her listening in on one of Scully's and his conversations. It wasn't as if they were having phone sex or something, but there was a certain intimacy to it, even if they weren't talking about anything in particular.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?"

"I'll just let to go to the answering machine and call her back later. It would be rude to talk to someone else while I have company." he could've added that their conversations tended to go on for nearly hours, but he discarded that idea.

"Mulder," Scully's voice began on the machine, "I just thought I'd check in. I just felt like talking, I guess...get back to me when you can, if you want. I, um. I love you," an awkward chuckle. "Bye." She always sounded a little nervous when she said that she loved him, which had not been often. (it was almost December)

He couldn't believe he had survived three months on phone calls alone, Diana being his only company for the most part. She had invited him over to her place a few times, and as much as he tried to reconnect with her, it was hard. Diana was a very strong person, with very strong characteristics. "She sounds clingy." Diana commented.

"She's not clingy at all." Mulder replied. He didn't want to argue with his fellow girlfriend about his current partner. "Honestly, Diana, if you opened your mind up a little more, you would probably like her. We can't go back to the past, I'm not in my early twenties anymore."

Her eyebrows knit together. "I didn't call you up just to talk and then act like a little girl and say, 'oh, um, I love you'."

"Yes, but we didn't spend that much time apart."

"Three months, Fox?"

"Diana...I really enjoyed talking to you, but I think it's time for you to go. I have work to do."

The brunette crossed her arms defiantly. "Alright." she left without another word. Mulder groaned and rubbed his eyes. He know saw why his previous relationship with Diana caused so much stress. She was not a bad person whatsoever; just very strong-willed. He was, too, and that clashed between them.

He found himself picking up the phone and dialing Scully. "Did you get my message?" she asked after greeting him.

"Yes. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, what would you think of me coming over for the last week of winter break? I couldn't spend Christmas with you, but I could spend New Year's."

A grin spread across his face. "Yes, Scully, I would love that."

When they finally hung up, Mulder was almost giddy with excitement.

* * *

><p>Finally, after spending a Christmas alone (besides a phone call from his mother), Mulder was greeted by Scully a few mornings after December 25th. The first thing he did was scoop her up in his arms and spin her around, like he remembered seeing his dad do once, when he was little and his parents were still together. He, at that age, though repulsed by romance (he was seven), thought that was sweet in a way. Scully laughed just like his mom had, burying her face into his shoulder. "Oh, you made me dizzy," she exclaimed as he set her down. "Hello!"<p>

"Hi!" he replied, and then their lips met. "I missed you."

"Me, too. How's being a professor?"

"It's...different than I would expect. How's the high school?"

She thought briefly about the past month's events at her workplace, all of them overwhelming her. "I don't wanna think about it right now," she sighed. "I'll tell you all about later. Right now, and not to be blunt, but could you just kiss me?"

"I'll kiss you all night." he promised, and they made their way to his bed (he actually had a bed in his new apartment; she took a moment to break away from his lips and hands to say she was glad he had one, which he found funny) and did just as he said they would.

**A/N: This was pretty darn fluffy, I know. Also, apologies that my chapters have been a little shorter lately, but this way I can update quicker. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! This is a mostly happy chapter...because I have been kinda mean with some previous chapters.**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

Scully liked the way the sunrise gave Mulder's bedroom an orange tint. It was a nice thing to wake up to, along with Mulder steadily breathing next to her. She stared up at the ceiling until she felt him stir next to her. "Good morning," he said, his voice low and sleepy (and rather sexy, she had to admit).

"Good morning," she leaned over and kissed his lips. "What are your plans for today?"

"I didn't really have any. I was planning on catching up with you."

She stretched. "Well, it's the same old, for the most part."

"How's the new sociology teacher?"

"He's very loud." she replied.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"Yes. He makes me uncomfortable."

Mulder groaned, "Ahh, I should've known. I miss that school. I wish I could come back."

"Don't you like teaching as a professor?"

"I do. I don't know a lot of people around here, and half the time I've got students who don't show up. I like it, I just miss you."

She smiled. "I'm right here now, aren't I?"

"That you are," said Mulder, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. "I just wish I could hear your voice across the hall when I'm teaching. Before I ever talked to you I would listen to you teach. And your laugh...God, I love your laugh. That's one of the reasons I was always teasing you, I guess."

"Oh, God," she laughed. "I miss you, too. Some nights I wished I could come home to a warm bed with you in it and fall asleep with you."

"I sort of thought this change would be good for me, after everything that happened over the summer. Just a clean slate."

"Has it been? We didn't do a lot of...talking last night," Scully snickered a little.

"True," Mulder confirmed, chuckling himself. "It's not bad but it's not great. Just another job. I moved around a lot before DC, Scully...I'm used to lots of change. I'm used to people disappearing and not coming back. For the past year, you've been my one constant, and before that, it was my job at the high school, but now that's gone, too. You've never left me."

The redhead leaned in and kissed his lips, too filled with emotion to find words to reply. "Mm, you're scratchy," she laughed as he rubbed his stubble on her chin.

"I'm growing a beard."

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed.

"No, it'll give me a rugged exterior. Won't it be sexy?"

"Mulder, you're in your thirties, you're too young for this."

"Too young to have a sexy beard?"

"I'm not gonna kiss you with a beard. I'll get a face rash."

Mulder pouted and made a whiny noise. "I thought you loved me."

Scully giggled and rolled out of bed. "I'm gonna use your shower."

He lept up and bounded after her. "Not without me!" They laughed like teenagers and were just as affectionate.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, Scully was walking around in one of Mulder's button-up shirts and her jeans. He promised he would take her out to see the (not very exciting) college town that night. "You remember last year around this time, you had your arm broken?" Scully asked, looking over her glasses while reading.<p>

"Yes, sadly. I remember the New Year's party we went to at Skinner's house, too."

Scully laughed. "Oh, God, that was awkward."

"I know. I remember wanting to kiss you, too, but I felt like everyone was watching us."

"They were! Didn't we lean in to kiss each other's cheeks and-"

"We bumped foreheads, yes." They both groaned and laughed remembering the situation. "Well, New Year's Eve is in a few days, and then we won't have all those eyes on us. Except maybe the owls outside my window. But they don't mind."

"Peeping toms." Scully joked.

"Hooting toms is more like it," that got an eye-roll out of her.

When Scully was curled up in his bed again, wanting some peace and quiet while she answered emails on her laptop, Mulder heard a knock on the door and his stomach turned. He cursed under his breath, praying it wasn't Diana. As much as he wished, she was still the one in the doorway with a tiny gift box. "Diana..." he began.

"Shush, lemme talk," she said. "I know we've have a few disputes, but I wanted to make things right, so I got you a late Christmas gift."

Mulder reluctantly opened the box to find a clean-cut, silver lapel pin. "Thank you, Diana, that's very sweet of you."

Scully walked in just as Diana leaned in and gave Mulder a more-than-friendly kiss on the lips. Her face burned with embarrassment and (thought she hated to admit it) jealousy. When Diana pulled away, she looked Scully up and down. "Um...hello," Scully said.

"Oh, Scully, this is Diana Fowley. She's an old friend."

"_This _is Scully?" Diana asked. "I've heard about you. I couldn't recognize you without any makeup."

Her face felt hotter. She swallowed thickly and replied, "It's nice to meet you, but I have some work to do." Truthfully, all her work was done, but she had to step out of the scene before she got mad. She turned on her heel and walked away. Mulder and Diana's conversation could still be heard behind her.

"What was wrong with her?"

"Nothing. Maybe you should go."

"Jesus Christ, Mulder," Diana replied, and the rest was inaudible. Scully tried to block it out. She heard Mulder's footsteps coming towards the room and buried her face in her hands.

"Nothing happened, Scully," he began. "Diana's a very...overbearing person."

"It was a bit of a shock," she snapped.

"I understand how it could be. She insinuated the kiss; I have no interest in her anymore."

"You two used to go out?"

"Yeah, for awhile." Mulder admitted. "When I moved down here we ran into each other and she must've gotten some wrong ideas. I did tell her about you, though, and show her some pictures. She was just being rude when she said the thing about the makeup."

"That didn't bother me. I guess none of it should've bothered me."

"Don't worry about it. You are kinda cute when you're jealous, though. You looked like your little pants were gonna catch on fire."

Scully tried not to blush. "I wasn't jealous..."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Mulder teased.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: For some reason this story got messed up and I had two chapters that were exactly the same...they should be fixed now. I have no idea what happened, but it did. Sorry about any inconvenience and it won't happen again!**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

Mulder spent the week showing Scully around the sleepy college town, even though the cold was biting. She was still a bit uneasy about Diana Fowley, but when his fingers closed around hers or he rubbed her cold hands with hers, the thoughts dissolved, even if just for a while. It was so nice to have him back for a week.

However, as they sat in his apartment New Year's Eve, with about five hours to midnight, the thoughts began to creep up again. Whether she was angry at Diana or Mulder, she wasn't completely sure, but she kept seeing her kissing him in her mind. They hadn't talked about it since the day it happened. The question that was troubling her was _why?_ "Scully?" Mulder asked. "You're looking pretty deep in thought there. Anything wrong?"

"I'm just wondering...why did you date Diana Fowley anyway?"

"I thought that was what bothering you. Me and Diana met when I was just out of college and we were both very strongly opinionated people. We were alike in many ways, and although it worked for awhile, it wouldn't work long term,"

"I don't really see you as that similar."

"She's more controlling than me, and she didn't like to be constantly with someone in their corner. She likes to be independent, but when she's feeling like showing affection, she feels like it. That's the big difference between us. Anyway, the past is in the past."

She couldn't help asking, "Would you ever go back, if the circumstances were right?"

"No, because the circumstances won't be right again. When she kissed me, I probably should've told her no, but it was so sudden and I kinda felt stuck. Things have changed, Scully." he beckoned her to him on the couch and he kissed her, as if confirming everything he had just said.

She grinned as she pulled away, "Save it for a couple hours, at midnight."

* * *

><p>Mulder ran to the grocery store to get some cheap champagne, the kind he only had a few times a year because it made his head light. At eleven, they popped open the body and made a toast. Scully took a sip and crinkled her nose. "God, that's fizzy."<p>

"Do you see why I prefer beer?" he replied.

Scull was about to reply, but she burped before she could. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Excuse me,"

He laughed. "Breaking news: Dana Scully has normal body functions."

"At least I don't do it outright like you," she retorted. "I have some manners."

He joked about it relentlessly for awhile, until she gave him a death-glare and he knew it was better to leave her alone about it. He hoped she wasn't too annoyed, but she laid her head on his shoulder and he knew he was forgiven. They watched the countdown on television. When it came to the last few seconds, they shared smiles and leaned in for a kiss just as the clock struck midnight. It made Mulder feel a bit lightheaded...or maybe that was the champagne.

As they kissed, the sound of the TV fading to the background, Scully realized she had to leave the next day. She had been having such a wonderful time with Mulder that she hadn't thought of leaving. They finally broke for air and he pressed a final kiss to her cheek. "Happy New Year, Scully."

"Happy New Year to you, too." she replied, running her hands through his hair. "I can't believe I have to leave soon."

He frowned. "I wish you didn't have to."

"I know," she replied, "At least there's phone calls."

"It's not the same...you know I love hearing your voice, but I would rather see you."

Scully had to agree. "I would, too. But it's just not realistic with you being so far away."

Mulder sighed and brought her closer to him, holding her close. "I'm gonna miss you." he murmured.

"Me, too...but absence makes the heart grow fonder," she said.

"It also makes the heart very sad."

That was true.

* * *

><p>Scully and Mulder slept in until the afternoon, then Scully had to pack up and leave so she could spend the last day before school began getting ready at her house. She wanted to avoid the word 'goodbye'; it seemed so permanent. She was sure she would come back to him, though she didn't know when. "I promise I'll call you," she said, and he knew she'd keep that promise.<p>

"Drive safe," he leaned down, their lips meeting in a soft, lingering kiss. It would be the last one for awhile; they had to make it last.

"Tell Diana Fowley I'll miss her," Scully joked, and they shared a chuckle. They kissed again, exchanged a few more goodbyes, and an 'I love you'. Then Scully got in her car and drove three hours back home.

* * *

><p>Scully's students were doing science experiments. It was a few days after the beginning of school after winter break, and her kids were in pairs, pouring chemicals into beakers and wearing science goggles. Scully kept one eye on them and her other on the computer, getting grades in the system.<p>

Then there was a scream.

The teacher saw flames begin to spread, the fire alarm screaming. She attempted to put out the fire, set off by the mixture of unknown chemicals, but she noticed soon the flames had caught onto her lab coat. The fire extinguisher fell out of her hands and she couldn't even scream along with everyone else. She felt very overwhelmed by the rapid activity, dread filled her mind, and her whole body became heavy, except for her head, which was light. She began to hyperventilate and she couldn't remember what happened after that, because everything went black.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

Scully looked at her forearm, where a burn scar was beginning to show. The news lady on television rambled on, news she had heard over and over.

"Three teenagers died in a fire at Clairemont high school in Washington DC during a science experiment accident which caused a fire. The science room has been partly burned down..." there was more, but she muted the TV. She felt utterly sick and tired, both physically and emotionally. Her eyes were red and sore from crying. She had took a few Nyquil to help her slip into sleep, but it didn't help. So she laid on her couch, her dog occasionally coming to curl up on her stomach.

After the fire incident, she had been hospitalized with third-degree burns. She had fainted from panic and shock, and luckily she had a student who had called an ambulance. It was only a day's stay in the hospital; but she almost preferred the cold white walls and the squeaky nurses shoes to the emptiness of her house. Skinner insisted she go home for the rest of the week.

Three of her students had died, and that thought was now constantly in the back of her mind. The first two were a boy, Will, and a girl, Sue, two of her best students. They were apparently dating, and their shared passion was science. The girl had beautiful dark skin and curly hair that Scully heard her call 'frizzy' many times. The boy was typically lanky and tall, with sort of crooked teeth, but he was a hard worker. Finally, Claudia, a sophomore who was in a junior class, and very smart, had been killed as well. It hurt that they were gone. She had lost people again.

Queequeg returned to her and curled up at her feet. She fought not to cry as the Nyquil finally began to set in.

* * *

><p>Mulder pulled into the parking lot of Scully's apartment complex. Skinner had called him, during a lecture, that morning and told him Scully had been hurt. He had heard the news about the science room, but assumed it was a different one; and he was just too busy to call Scully then. Now he regretted it, knowing that the news got to him days late. Skinner had told him she had been burned, and that was all. He prayed she wasn't hurt too bad.<p>

The first thing he heard when he knocked on the door was Queequeg's barking, then shuffling. Scully answered, looking groggy and pale. When she saw him, though, she melted into his arms and sighed. "Mulder," she breathed.

"Oh, God, are you okay? Are you hurt badly?"

She sniffled. "No, just a little sick and...burned, I guess." She was shivering, even in her robe. He could tell she was sick. He guided her back to the couch and rubbed her shoulders to give her a little warmth. "You're not missing anything important, are you?" she asked

"No, all my classes are done for today." Mulder saw the bandage on her arm. She lifted it a little to show the burn, that was beginning to scar. His eyes widened. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much anymore. I'm okay." she coughed and hugged her knees to her chest. "The experience hurt more than the burns."

"I heard a few of your kids died. I'm sorry."

She pressed her lips together and nodded. "I know." her voice cracked, and it broke his heart. "I feel like absolute shit, Mulder," she said bluntly. "I wish I could just...rewind things and change it."

Mulder pulled her closer and kissed her head. "You are so strong, Scully." That was all he could think of to say, but he meant it. With all her losses, he was surprised she kept going every day.

"I don't know if I can teach in that class anymore. I can't stop seeing the fire. I can't stop seeing those kids screaming. I'm not strong, Mulder."

He 'shh'ed her. "Yes you are. It was a traumatizing thing. It's okay to be sad."

She nuzzled her face into his chest. He was still wearing his button up shirt and slacks, but she noticed he had brought an overnight bag. "I just don't know what I'm going to do," she admitted.

"That's okay. You need time to think, and you need rest." as if to affirm what he had said, she began to cough roughly. His expression fell; he hated seeing her in pain and so sad...he had seen it so much. He wanted to go back to the previous week when she was with him, happy to be simply wrapped in a blanket with hot chocolate and a book. "You alright?"

"For the most part." she closed her eyes. She felt warm and safe, tucked under his chin.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Mulder said. She wanted so much to believe his words.

* * *

><p>Scully fidgeted in her chair as she waited for Skinner to show up in his office. She had to talk to him about the event, about how she couldn't teach without seeing the empty desks of Sue and Will and Claudia, or seeing the fire flash in her eyes.<p>

Mulder was staying at her house for awhile; he had a T.A. teaching from him while he was gone. He held her when she had nightmares and reassured her that her fears were not stupid. He could barely imagine losing any of his students; from the high school or the college. Seeing the pain in Scully's eyes, watching her after the funerals, coming home with tear-stained cheeks...it hurt almost as bad.

The days had been long and tiring, not only for Scully but for her students in that class. They missed their friends. Their new classroom was small and just a reminder of what had happened. They knew eventually, the pain would pass, but it was awful while it was there.

Skinner walked in, straightening his tie. "Dana," he began. "What did you want to talk about? The fire, I assume?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good, because I wanted to talk about that as well..."

**A/N: What do you think Scully will do?**

**Sorry I haven't updated as frequently as normal, I've been sick this week. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! This is a happy chapter. :)**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

Scully buttoned up her silk pajama top and padded to the kitchen to get some tea. Mulder was there, answering some emails on his laptop. "I made you tea," he said, looking up at her. Her hair was still wet from her shower and she was beaming at him.

"That was very sweet of you." she replied, taking the hot cup and holding it for a moment, letting it warm her up. She sat down next to him at the table and laid her head on his shoulder. He closed his laptop and gazed down at her, smiling lovingly.

"How was your day?" he asked. He hadn't been able to talk to her until the evening; he had been out and about, visiting the Lone Gunmen.

"It was alright. I talked to Skinner."

"Oh, what about?"

"The fire situation. It's...it's getting a little hard to teach that class. Something's hindering me. The fact that I let those kids die. He just told me to talk to a counselor about it and that I would be fine. Not to let it ruin my work, but it's just...it's hard, Mulder."

"Have you thought about teaching a different class?"

"They're pretty good with the amount of teachers. There are so many in that school."

Mulder thought for a moment. "You could be a substitute and find another job."

"I thought about that," she replied, "But I want to work a full-time job, and if I get called in to be a sub one day I'd have to miss work that day. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Scully, I was thinking...maybe you could...quit and come teach with me at the college?"

Her mouth curved up at the thought of that. "That sounds nice," she admitted. "Very nice."

"I can email the dean and see if they need anymore professors. Would you mind moving?"

She shook her head. He couldn't help but grin at the possibility of being close to her again, permanently. "I'd really like that. A fresh start. But..." her happy expression fell.

"But what?"

"I don't want to run away just because I feel sad about something. I don't want to be that kind of person."

"You're not running away. You're getting yourself out of a bad environment."

"I don't want to just give up."

"You're not giving up by moving on. Giving up would be hiding away. Just because you're leaving something doesn't mean you're giving up."

Scully's smile returned. "Alright, I'll let you be right for once," she joked. "I think moving would be good for me. Teaching in a different place would be nice, even if it is in a tiny town that should be called Nowhere, DC."

Mulder chuckled. "You get used to it. So...yes?"

"Yes. You just need to email the dean and figure out if they actually need a professor."

"Don't worry about it." he reassured her. "The college is so small, they're in need of new students, practically."

Scully sighed happily. "I just want to settle down with you. That's what sounds nicest."

He pulled her onto his lap, that loving smile still on his face. "What are you smiling about?" she teased.

"You." he declared.

She leaned down, and just as their lips brushed Queequeg growled and barked from the couch. Mulder chortled into her neck. Several days ago, Queequeg had nudged Scully's bedroom door open and found them in a compromising position, causing him to bark wildly at them. Needless to say, Scully shut and locked her door from then on.

"Poor Queequeg," Scully said. He had trotted away, probably to curl up on her bed.

"He hates me," Mulder observed. "I've been disliked, but I don't think anyone hates me more than that dog. It's kind of scary."

"He's seen too much. I feel sorry for him." she joked.

"Ah, yes, we've ruined his innocence, even though he's like a teenager in dog years."

"He's only seven in dog years!" Scully laughed.

"Where were we before the little demon interrupted us?"

"I can't believe I still want to kiss you and you just called my dog a demon," she shook her head, but he kissed her and all was forgotten.

While he was running his errands, Mulder saw a jewelry stand with the most beautiful rings, and now as he was kissing her he thought about buying her one of them. He knew one day she wanted to settle down with someone and have children; he saw her eyes light up when she encountered kids. She loved her job and what she did for work, but she also wanted a family.

When they pulled apart, she smiled softly at him. "I really do hope we can work together again." she said.

"We will." he promised, silently promising himself he would get her one of those rings someday, and they would move out of his box-like apartment.

* * *

><p>Teaching her last day before starting to teach at the college was bittersweet for Scully. She decided to buy some donuts for her students, but when she walked in she was greeted with a surprise. Her students knew she was going, and on her last day they decorated her room and wrote "We'll miss you Miss Scully" in big colorful letters on the board. She wanted to cry. She thanked them multiple times and luckily, held back her tears. She was going to teach biomedical science at the tiny college, starting the next week. It was exciting, but after her students' thoughtful gesture she knew she was going to miss this.<p>

When the last class of the day was done, and she had spent an hour after school packing up, she looked on at her classroom and found it as cold and empty as the day she first stepped into it. She was already packing up her apartment to go live with Mulder. She was bringing Queequeg along, to his annoyance.

When she was making her way to the front doors for the last time, she ran into Skinner. "Scully," he began. "I thought I'd just say...goodbye, I suppose. You were a wonderful teacher."

"Thank you, sir. You were a wonderful mentor."

Suddenly, he gave her a quick embrace, making her gasp. "We'll miss you," Skinner mumbled, giving her back a firm pat. He pulled away, clearing his throat. "Best wishes."

She smiled. "You, too." Then she finally did walk out the door and left a place that held some awful memories, but a place that she had grown attached to.

**A/N: I'm wrapping this story up soon (a few more chapters). Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alright, this will probably be the last chapter. It's set some time after the previous chapter; I thought it would be cool to write about what Mulder and Scully's life turned out to be. It's an epilogue, basically.**

**The X Files doesn't belong to me.**

_Three years later_

After living in a real, actual house for a few months, Mulder wondered how they survived in that little apartment. Scully finally decided she was tired of the cramped space and bought an almost cottage-like house just outside the little college town. Mulder had about a thirty minute drive to work now, but he didn't mind it at all; he liked to drive, it gave him time to think.

Many things had changed in the years that they shared together. Queequeg had died, much to Scully's dismay. Mulder was sadder than he thought he would be. He had grown to like that little rat. Scully spent a day grumbling to herself about stupid drivers who didn't look in front of them the day he died. There was now a picture of him on Scully's nightstand. They still worked together at the college, but he had caught her looking at employment info on the local hospital.

Their favorite days were Sundays, when they could both stay in bed until almost noon and not do much of anything. Scully had a doctor's appointment that Sunday, however, so she had to get up early and put on real clothes (not pajamas).

Mulder had lunch ready for her when she came back, but he didn't expect her to come home looking so sad. When he saw her expression, he held out his arms to her and she crumpled into him, the first few tears dropping from her chin. "Scully," he began. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "At the doctor today," she began, "I found out I can never conceive. I can never have a child."

"Oh, Scully..." he sighed sadly. He knew how much she wanted a child and how important it was to her. "I'm so sorry." he murmured. She pulled away.

"I'm going to lie down for a little while," she mumbled. "I need to think things over."

Mulder took a while to put the still uneaten lunch in fridge and made his way to the bedroom, laying down with her on the bed. He wanted to talk about this with her. He brushed away the tears that stuck on her cheeks and rubbed her back, just trying to comfort her. "I always thought if...everything else went wrong, in the end I could settle down with a man I love and a child...now I can't even do that. I don't even know how to feel...it's not as if I can control it."

"I'm sorry it has to be that way," he said. All he could think of was something that had happened a week ago; one of the professors had recently had a child herself, and she needed a babysitter. Since Scully had a long break before teaching her next class, she babysat the child. Mulder had seen how happy Scully was, and it made him smile watching them. He had thought about them having their own child, and that idea made him happy. Now she was crying into his chest. Something so important had been taken away from her.

Mulder wished desperately that he knew what to say. "Everything will be okay," he promised. That was the best he could do, though he had a hard time believing it himself sometimes. Scully laid closer to his chest and felt her heartbeat next to his, finding a small amount of comfort in it.

"Thank you for...being here with me." she breathed, closing her eyes and burrowing into him. "I'm sorry I cry so much sometimes. I hold it all in and then it all comes out so fast."

He kissed her and comforted her until the tears stopped coming and she declared she wanted some time alone, and he left reluctantly. He felt, this time, that both him and Scully had lost something. It may have just been an opportunity that they had lost, but it hurt like hell and knowing that he wouldn't get to see Scully with that light in her eyes because of her own child. He felt a storm of emotions in his stomach and was afraid he might start crying himself.

* * *

><p>It was not one of their happy warm Sundays, obviously. But when Scully finally emerged from their bedroom and complained of being hungry, Mulder felt a little better. "I'm starving," she groaned, much like Samantha used to as a kid.<p>

"You remind me of my sister," he chuckled. He heated up the lunch they never got to eat and sat at the table, their hands meeting in the middle. "Feeling any better?" Mulder asked, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Yes. What about you?"

"I'm okay. I was a little worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me," Scully said. "I'm going to be okay."

They chatted quietly, just happy to be in each other's presence. Mulder thought of how much he loved just sitting with Scully and talking about nothing in particular. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Why it had dawned on him just then, he didn't know. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning and fight with her when she used all the hot water and get lectured on how to cook. He wanted everything with her.

"Scully, marry me," he said.

Her fork stopped halfway to her mouth. "Mulder..."

"Yes?"

"We are sitting here eating mac and cheese from a box, I'm wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, and you just asked me to marry you."

"Is that a no?"

"It's a 'that caught me off-guard'."

On that note, Mulder told her he'd be back in a minute and rifled in his room for a little black box he had bought almost a year ago. He sat back down at the table and opened the box.

"Scully, if you'd rather do this again at a better time, with me on bended knee, that's okay. I just want you to know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I bought this for you almost a year ago, but then Queequeg died...I just never found the right time. Now felt like the right time." he explained. Scully's eyes were sparkling. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yes. And this is more special than you being on bended knee in the middle of some fancy restaurant. This is the right time. Yes, Mulder, I will marry you." He grinned and slid the ring onto her finger. Scully stood up and embraced him, the dinner forgotten.

"I love you," Scully said. "And I'm very excited to spend the rest of my life with you."

They knew eventually they would have to call people and make announcements in the future, but right then it didn't matter; they just wanted to be together, and now they finally were going to be, forever.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Do you want one more chapter about their life together as a married couple? Or is this a good place to stop? Either way, thanks for reading :)**

**-Lulamae**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Since quite a few people seemed to want one more chapter, here it is! I know there were a few who didn't want another chapter, so if you didn't this chapter is completely skippable. :)**

**The X Files in fact, does belong to me. I have been fooling you all with my repeated disclaimer. They belong to me, and that, of course, is why I write horribly sappy fanfics about them. Of course.**

**Okay, that was a lame attempt at sarcasm and this author's note has gone on too long. They don't belong to me.**

Scully cracked one eye open and saw it was snowing. The next thing that she processed was that it was her birthday. Both were nice thoughts to wake up to. The smile on her face quickly dissolved when she realized the bed next to her was empty. She assumed Mulder went on a run, but she heard noise in the kitchen and reluctantly pulled herself out of bed.

She now worked at a hospital, putting her years of medical school to use. She worked late and came home tired and grumpy most nights, but as always Sundays were a heaven to her. Mulder was still a professor, and he was as loved at the college as he was at the high school. He had become a bit worried about her, claiming she was overworking herself, which had been the cause of frustration for both of them. They did apologize in their own ways, whether that was making coffee or just leaving each other alone for awhile, coming home and laughing about the stupid thing they had argued about.

Mulder was making what looked like pancakes, still in his pajamas. "Good morning," he greeted her.

She stretched. "Good morning. Making breakfast?"

"Yup. Crepes." he said. Her eyes brightened; crepes were her favorite, and since breakfast was Mulder's specialty (he had gotten a lot better with cooking since she now worked late hours), he made them for her occasionally. "Because I know they're the birthday girl's favorite." he added, flipping the thin pancake and leaning over to kiss her cheek. "You are so beautiful." he traced the laugh lines by her lips. She chuckled and ducked her head away from him.

"I can't believe I'm forty today. If anyone asks, I'm still thirty-nine." Scully joked.

"Scully, you look...and are, amazing. Just as amazing as the first day I met you."

She blushed a little. "So are you, Mulder." He put a crepe on a plate and filled it with cream cheese and strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"Oh, you know me too well," Scully said, digging into her crepe, still standing up.

"Well, we have been together for...almost twenty years now, haven't we?" She nodded. She hadn't realized it had been so long. It felt like forever and such a short time all at the same time, and she didn't understand how that could be. It was a wonderful feeling, though, being with someone for so long.

"Do you like this, Scully?" Mulder asked suddenly.

"The crepe? It's very good..."

"No, not the crepe. Do you like living like this? I mean...you never did get the child you wanted. We live so quietly. Do you actually like it or..."

"I love it. I still feel sad sometimes because I can never bear a child," she felt the little drop in her stomach every time she said that. "But I love how we live now. I know we fight sometimes and it's not perfect, but I like this. Maybe quiet is good for us."

"You don't get bored of quiet?"

"It's better than the constant problems we used to have. Honestly, though, I wouldn't change a day. I like where we're at now. I like how far we've come." she replied honestly.

He took the now-empty plate out of her hands and kissed her, a slow, standing-in-the-kitchen, morning kiss. Her warm body pressed against his. "I feel the same," he whispered. "I'm glad I caught you in my classroom that day."

She smiled, remembering being startled and flushed when he came in and caught her snooping in his room. She was in her late twenties then, and here she was turning forty and kissing him with every ounce of passion and love in her body. Here she was, loving the wrinkles that were showing up on his face and running her hands through his hair that may have been getting grayer, but luckily wasn't thinning. She had dreamed of it when she was still teaching, when she was lying in bed and couldn't sleep. Now, when she couldn't sleep, she had Mulder next to her to caress her skin and talk to her until she finally did sleep. She was happy with this life, even if she missed her dog and some days felt sad about her lack of children. It took a long time, but finally she was content with the imperfectness of it all.

She was about to kiss him again when his stubble scratched her chin.

"Mm, you're scratchy again," she said with a laugh.

"I figured I was old enough to grow that beard by now."

"Nope. Still not into it."

"You know what, I take back that happy birthday. You're so mean to me. A man just wants to grow a beard and his woman shoots him down." he teased. Even as they got older, the banter didn't change.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply. "See, if you get a beard, we won't be able to do that."

"Well, we better do a lot of it before the beard grows, then."

She grinned and kissed him again. "Happy birthday, Scully." he said.

They were happy.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading this complete sap-fest of a fanfic. I've enjoyed writing this a lot, and I'm really surprised it got all the support. You are all super sweet and amazing. Thanks again :)**

**-Lulamae**


End file.
